GW 04 : Hopital
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Une mission d'infiltration pour les Gboys au sein du C.H.U. Kushinada. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : ch'ai pas, m'enfin sûrement 1+2 et 3+4 ?

Remarque : J'ignore encore vers quoi je m'engage ^_^;;

****

Hôpital.

****

Prologue : Trou noir.

// (1)

Encore une mission mal ficelée. A croire qu'on ne fait plus que ça ces derniers temps.

Quoique pour une fois on a réussi à détruire les installations et a fuir sans se faire remarquer.

Erreur, on vient de se faire repérer.

- Tous dans la bouche d'aération et que ça saute !

- Heero.

- Je leur envoi un petit cadeau et je vous rejoins.

__

Explosion

Finalement on va peut-être rentrer sans casse.

J'ai bien cru y passer tout à l'heure. 

A croire qu'ils ne savent plus si bien viser ces soldats. 

Prend garde Treize, il y a du laisser aller dans ton armée.

Je me faufile à mon tour dans la bouche d'aération et arrive tant bien que mal à suivre les autres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup. 

Comme si tout le stress venait de retomber de mes épaules. 

Je suis un peu comme dans un rêve, les bruits me parviennent légèrement déformés. 

J'ignore pourquoi, mais d'un autre coté je m'en moque.

Ca y est j'arrive enfin dehors. 

Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer, me dégager de ce poids qui oppresse ma poitrine

La lumière du soleil est éblouissante.

Je les vois tous souriants, soulagés, heureux même. 

Nous, nous en sommes sortis une fois de plus.

C'est une bonne raison de se féliciter, non ?

Je veux les rejoindre, mais je me sens cloué sur place.

Pourquoi Duo se précipite sur moi ? Je l'ignore. 

Il doit aussi me parler, mais je n'arrive décidément plus à entendre quoique ce soit.

Il se passe quelque chose derrière moi. 

Je m'en doute devant l'attitude de Duo qui court résolument dans ma direction, mais je ne comprend pas quoi.

Les voix me semblent si lointaines.

Ca doit venir de la dernière explosion, je sens comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. 

Oui, aucun doute, c'est le bruit de cette explosion la responsable.

Les autres se sont rendu compte du problème, ils m'observent à leur tour.

L'ennemi doit être derrière nous, je ne vois que ça.

Alors pourquoi je ne m'en soucis plus.

Je me sens partir.  
Quelque chose se vide en moi.

Tout est flou.

Pourquoi…

Tout d'un coup…

Tout ce Noir…

A suivre…


	2. Réveil

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1 

Remarque : Heero dans les vapes °^_^;;, : ça me fait penser à du Evangelion.

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 1 : Réveil.

// (1) 

Où suis-je ?

Un bip régulier.

Une machine ?

Des murmures, une odeur de désinfectant.

Un hôpital ? 

Ennemi ou ami ?

Méfiance.

Sommeil.

// (1)

Où suis-je ?

Encore des murmures autour de moi.

- Je m'inquiète. Déjà 2 jours depuis l'opération.

- N'oublie pas que c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Laisse lui un peu de temps.

Volonté de me voir vivre

et…

une caresse ?

Je sens la main d'un d'entre eux dans mes cheveux.

Main douce, légère, réconfortante.

Amie ?

Sommeil.

// (1)

Où suis-je ?

Plus de murmure mais une voix forte et agressive.

Interrogatoire !

Termes médicaux !

Voix douce et timide.

Bientôt mon tour ?

Inquiétude.

// -

L'infirmier profitait de ses 10 minutes de pause pour aller voir le patient de la chambre 911. On lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant une très longue semaine. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait juste rassuré de le savoir bien là. A peine venait-il d'entrer dans la pièce que cet enquiquineur de médecin était encore là, hurlant à tous va sur une pauvre petite interne ayant eu la malchance de ne pas répondre correctement à l'une de ses questions. Cet homme avait-il vraiment besoin de faire un tel spectacle avec tout ces patients reposant dans cette pièce, réservée tout de même au cas les plus critiques. 

Ce n'était pas son rôle mais il ne pouvait pas, ne pas réagir devant ce manque évident de respect.

- On peux savoir pourquoi vous hurlez si fort ?

- Qui êtes vous pour oser me parler de la sorte……. 

……….

// (1)

Cette voix.

Je la connais.

Bruit de pas.

Il s'approche de moi.

Bruit de rideau. 

Il nous isole.

// (2)

Quel imbécile. Il serait capable de réveiller les morts. Bonjour le repos avec cette face de fouine. 

- Alors Hee-chan, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Toujours pareil, à ce que je vois. 

// (1)

C'est bien lui.

Je **peux** me manifester sans risque. 

Non, je **dois** me manifester.

Il faut que je sache où je suis.

Légère caresse.

Les mains. 

Les mains amies lui appartenaient. 

Je dois réagir avant qu'il ne parte.

// - 

- Je dois y aller. Mais t'en fait pas, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

L'infirmier allait partir lorsqu'il aperçu le faible mouvement d'une des deux mains. C'était son premier signe de réveil. Il n'en avait pas encore eu auparavant. Il ne devait donc pas partir tout suite, car avec de la chance, Heero n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Or, il souhaitait être près de lui à ce moment là pour le rassurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et puis avouons le, se rassurer lui même qu'il ne risquait plus de les quitter.

Le jeune homme s'assit donc sur le bord du lit, attendant patiemment le "retour" de son ami. 

- Prend ton temps Hee-chan. Je suis là, je reste près de toi.

Après de longues minutes, les yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, avec la plus grande difficulté. Le regard était vide, perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe sur la personne assise à ses cotés. Cette dernière lui murmura.

- Salut.

Et un sourire illumina le malade. [1]

// (1)

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il est là. Il me sourit. 

- Duo ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Où sui…

- Chut….Ne parle pas. Tu as été salement touché lors de notre dernière mission. Alors on a du t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu as subi une très lourde opération il y a deux jours. D'ailleurs, personne ne prévoyait ton réveil avant la semaine prochaine, mais moi je savais bien qu'ils avaient tous tort.

- Partir ?

- Non je ne suis pas venu te chercher.

Un bruit de porte. 

Quelque chose ne vas pas.

Il s'inquiète.

Il va me quitter.

- Heero, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tout t'expliquer. Tu t'appelles Odin Lowe. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins ici, mais tu n'est pas censé nous connaitre. 

// -

Le jeune homme se pencha une dernière fois lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

- Repose toi bien. Je repasse te voir ce soir.

Un dernier sourire et il s'écarta quelques secondes avant que le rideau ne soit ouvert brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?

- Le patient se réveillait alors ..

- Arrêtez vos sottises, ce patient ne risque pas de se réveiller avant longtemps, s'il se réveil seulement un jour.

Duo se tourna vers Heero histoire de lui démontrer qu'il était loin d'avoir un pied dans la tombe, pour voir se dernier endormi profondément. Son visage calme et reposé, lui arracha un sourire mêlé d'ironie et de tendresse.

- _T'aurais qu'en même pu faire un petit effort pour que je ne passe pas pour un menteur_ _…_

- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, on ne vous paie pas pour bailler au corneille. Alors allez donc faire votre service.

- Ca va, j'y vais.

Le jeune homme natté garda tout son calme mais se promit, la mission terminée de revenir lui régler son compte.

D'accord, il pouvait lui hurler dessus comme une brute. Mais dire d'un patient, en présence de ce dernier, qu'il ne s'en sortira jamais, les traiter comme des objets et hurler à tout va sans respecter les malades. Il y avait des limites. Il suffisait de voir l'état de ses internes pour comprendre que ce mec était un véritable psychopathe.

- _J'en connais un qui va pas se marrer tous les jours_

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Heero qui sourit : Total OOC je sais. Mais faut mettre ça sur le compte des drogues de la médecine moderne.


	3. Visiste nocturne

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 1+2 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 2 : Visite nocturne.

// (1)

La nuit tombée, une ombre se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre 911 du service des grands blessés. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement mais il avait sentit la variation dans l'air. A peine venait-on de s'approcher de lui qu'il ouvrit les yeux par automatisme. Il l'attendait.

// (2)

Le visage toujours aussi souriant, le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit, chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres patients.

- Je suis de retour. 

- Salut.

- Tu te sens mieux depuis ce matin ? Je ne m'y connais pas des masses, mais tes yeux ont déjà l'air plus clair.

- Ca va, merci.

- J'irais pas jusque là, mais on fera avec, hein ?

// (1)

Se rend t'il compte que son sourire me nourrit, que je me sens tellement mieux quand il est à mes cotés. 

Mais pourquoi ? 

Pourquoi je prend conscience de tout cela maintenant ?

Il me parle, je sais que cela doit être important mais pour une fois je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit vagabonder. C'est une erreur, je le sais. Un soldat parfait doit être à l'affût à chaque seconde. 

Mais je suis si fatigué.

Il a arrêté de parler.

Il me regarde avec cet air qu'il lui va si bien.

J'aime m'imaginer qu'il s'agit de tendresse au fond de ses yeux. 

Si seulement.

Si seulement il pouvait être aussi heureux que moi, d'être juste là, à mes cotés.

Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui bougent de nouveau.

- Tu m'as pas écouté, je me trompe ?

Pourquoi m'a t'il embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Etait-ce seulement un baiser ?

Je sais bien que non mais c'est si bon d'y croire juste un petit peu.

- Heero ?

Il murmure, je l'écoute. Oui je l'écoute, mais les mots non aucun sens.

- Heero ?

Oui, je reviens à la mission. Parce qu'il ne peut s'agir que de cela. On ne me parle jamais que de mission, de toute façon. Croient-ils donc tous que je n'ai que cela à l'esprit ?

- Gomen. Pas attentif.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je disais juste que nous étions sur le chemin d'un hôpital, quand les professeurs nous ont contacté. Une nouvelle mission d'infiltration au CHU Kuchinada. Alors, comme nous devions te faire soigner, on a pensé que ce serait plus simple pour nous de garder un œil sur toi si tu t'y trouvais aussi. 

- Bien. Quelle est la mission ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réussirais à m'écouter jusqu'au bout des explications alors on va garder ça pour une prochaine fois. En attendant, tu ne te préoccupes de rien. Tu n'en fais pas partie. Toi tu n'es ici que pour te remettre et te reposer. D'ac ?

- OZ ?

- Aucune chance de voir arriver l'une des huiles de l'organisation, ils sont tous bien loin d'ici dans les colonies. Nos couvertures sont bétons, on ne risque rien. Pour une fois ce sera une mission tranquille.

- Les autres ?

- Je suis ici en tant qu'infirmier, Trowa arrive demain avec les nouveaux stagiaires à la solde du médecin qui s'occupe de toi. Il va pas rigoler tout les jours, c'est un connard de première. Mais s'il si prend bien, il pourra te voir aussi souvent que moi dans la journée, Quatre……..

// (1)

Désolé.

Je suis encore parti. 

Je vois tes lèvres bouger et je profite du son de ta voix, mais les mots n'ont une fois encore plus de signification. Ce n'est plus qu'une douce musique à mes oreilles. 

Tu as compris.

Tu sais que je ne saisis plus leur sens.

Tu ne sembles pas m'en vouloir.

Tu me souris encore et toujours et je voudrais en faire de même, mais je suis fatigué.

Je voulais tenir pour profiter de ta présence mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je sens ta main sur la mienne.

Et tu recommences, tu repousses une de mes mèches.

Douces caresses.

J'aimerais en profiter plus longtemps, mais je sais que quand j'en serais capable tu n'agiras plus ainsi avec moi.

Tout le monde s'attend à me voir maître de mes émotions, mais je n'en ai plus la force. 

Si seulement les choses pouvaient changer.

Si seulement nous pouvions ….

// -

Le jeune soldat ne s'en rendit pas compte dans son brouillard intérieur, mais sombrant de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur, il tourna légèrement son visage pour prolonger le contact de la main de Duo sur sa joue. 

// (2)

Pourquoi est-ce si dur de te voir ainsi ? 

Mon cœur se fend à la seule pensée que tu aurais pu ne jamais nous revenir. 

Pourquoi est-ce arrivé à toi ? Toi le soldat parfait qui ne fait aucune erreur. 

Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé que nous pouvions survivre sans toi. Nous sommes un tout Heero, les cinq doigts d'une main. Un d'entre nous qui part et c'est tout notre équilibre qui s'effondre. Alors remet toi vite. Reviens moi vite, aussi désagréable et asocial que tu le souhaites. Peu m'importe tant que je peux te voir bien vivant face à moi. 

Une fois bien rassuré de son état, l'ombre de la mort quitta la pièce, laissant le malade à ses rêves.

A suivre…


	4. Rentrée des classes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 4+3 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 3 : Rentrée des classes.

// (4)

Ce matin, l'un de nous va prendre sa place au sein du CHU Kushinada. Le pauvre n'a pas hérité du rôle le plus facile à tenir. Je suis de tout cœur avec lui, mais ne sais comment le lui faire comprendre. D'autant plus qu'il s'en charge par ma faute.

// (4)

Lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'on ne pourrait pas sauver Heero seuls. Trowa, prit sur lui d'informer "les professeurs" que nous l'amenions vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Avait-il pressenti quelque chose pour agir de la sorte ? Je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que nous avons appris par la même occasion que notre prochaine mission était une infiltration dans l'établissement Hospitalier portant le doux nom de Treize Kushinada. Quel nom d'horreur pour un lieu habituellement synonyme d'espoir et de guérison autant que de douleur et de mort. Allant devoir y passer nos prochaines semaines, il fut décidé dans un commun accord d'y faire aussi entrer notre ami. 

Malgré tous nos soins Heero ne cessait de perdre du sang, chaque minutes d'attente l'approchant toujours plus près de la mort. Pourtant nous avons pris la décision de l'abandonner au milieu d'une rue déserte après avoir simulé un accident de voiture. Un appel anonyme plus tard et nous attendions dans l'angoisse l'arrivé bien trop lente de l'ambulance. Finalement cette dernière ainsi que d'autres véhicules d'urgence arrivèrent sur les lieux, extirpèrent notre compagnon d'une vielle voiture déchiquetée avant de l'entraîner vers l'établissement d'urgence le plus proche : le lieu de notre future mission.

Je sais que nous avons pris un risque. Mais c'était aussi la seule façon que nous avions pour agir en lui fournissant la meilleur couverture possible. Heero entre des mains plus expertes que les nôtres, Duo, se précipita dans notre nouvelle planque pour y organiser la mission. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : être à ses cotés au plus vite. 

Ce jour là, j'ai pris conscience de la nature des sentiments de Duo envers le japonais. Et étonnement j'en ressentis une certaine jalousie. Moi aussi je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. J'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai hâte de le revoir. Il me manque tant. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier. Plus personne qui prenne soin de moi. J'ai honte. Je me rend compte, depuis son absence combien il s'occupait de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il me reste Duo bien sûr ainsi que Trowa dans une certaine mesure, mais c'est différent. Sans Heero pour me couvrir, je dois redoubler de vigilance.

// (4)

Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, il est l'heure pour Trowa de se réveiller. Je me sens un peu coupable. En pratique j'étais le plus apte à prendre la place de l'étudiant en médecine. Je suis avec Heero celui qui en connaît le plus sur la question. Contrairement aux autres nous n'avons pas appris sur le tas mais bel et bien étudié cette science. Oh, ils se débrouillent tous très bien, pour ce qui concerne les blessures de guerre mais ils ignorent tout du vocabulaire médical. J'ai donc aidé notre Clown triste ces deux derniers jours à en retenir le maximum. Nous ne nous sommes arrêtés que très tôt ce matin. Raison pour laquelle je souhaite qu'il dorme un maximum.

Personne n'a osé me demander les raisons de mon refus lorsque l'on me l'a proposé, alors je n'ai pas cherché à leur dire un mensonge. A quoi bon. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir été la cause d'un chamboulement général dans le rôle de chacun, mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas laisser passer une telle occasion d'en finir avec tout ça. Heero ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. 

Trowa a été très gentil. Il s'est aussitôt proposé. D'une certaine manière cela fit au moins un heureux. Duo qui souhaitait être au plus vite auprès de notre blessé prit ainsi la place initialement prévue pour mon sauveur, sans que l'un de nous n'ai trouvé à y redire. Qui aurait eu le courage de l'en empêcher ? 

Finalement, nous avons tous un rôle nous permettant de croiser les différents "mondes" de l'hôpital. Trowa va y entrer ce matin en qualité d'interne dans la nouvelle promotion. Duo est déjà en place comme infirmier depuis deux jours, tandis que je n'entre en scène que cette après midi comme patient devant réaliser quelques examens de routines. Fidèle à lui même, notre chinois fier et solitaire, restera isolé du groupe. Nous avions besoin que l'un de nous reste indépendant pour pouvoir réaliser les enquêtes à l'extérieur de l'hôpital sur les personnes que nous viendrons à soupçonner et c'est avec un certain soulagement que je l'ai vu accepter cette place.

// (4)

Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Duo hier soir. Il nous a téléphoné pour nous annoncer la grande nouvelle. Il s'est enfin réveillé par deux fois dans la journée. Bien qu'il ai pu lui parler, son état lui semble encore préoccupant. Mais moi je sais que le plus dur est passé. A présent, j'espère surtout que Shinigami ne va pas tuer le médecin qui s'occupe de notre ami. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'apprécier beaucoup tout les deux. J'ai beau avoir tenté de lui faire comprendre que l'on ne devait pas se faire repérer, je sais qu'au premier geste trop déplacé de sa part et ce dernier est un homme mort. Espérons pour le bien de la mission qu'il tiendra le coup.

Il est l'heure. Il me faut cesser de contempler son visage d'ange aux traits si doux pour le réveiller. 

Ce matin notre mission débute.

A suivre…


	5. Un médecin encombrant

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1

__

Texte en italique = pensée des personnages

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 4 : Un médecin encombrant.

// - 

Le médecin s'occupait d'un patient lorsqu'il vit avec stupéfaction que le voisin de celui-ci se réveillait. 

La surprise passée, il fit appel à ses élèves, une nouvelles promotion arrivée le matin même, qu'ils soient tous témoins de cette spectaculaire rémission. Tous regroupés dans la salle des soins intensifs, il ausculta alors devant eux le jeune homme sans une once de douceur. Réagissant par pure habitude, ce dernier ne cilla pas. Si bien que personne n'aurait vraiment pu soupçonner à quel point il pouvait souffrir. Deux personnes pourtant se doutaient que tous ne se passait pas au mieux. Et l'une d'elle se serrait bien jetée sur l'homme en blouse blanche, si son geste n'aurait pas remit toute sa mission en question. Heero avait toujours mis ces dernières au dessus de tout et c'est uniquement pour respecter ses choix personnels qu'il tient bon. Ses bonnes résolutions disparurent comme un grain de poussière au vent lorsqu'il vit la blessure s'ouvrir de nouveau, imbibant le pansement de sang. A voir sa pâleur, Heero luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir devant cet inconnu et cela faisait déborder le vase. Duo fit un pas en direction de sa cible quand celle-ci s'éloigna d'elle même du patient.

- Que l'un de vous s'occupe de lui, les autres me suivent pour la suite des visites.

L'un des internes s'avança d'un pas signifiant qu'il se proposait à la tache. 

Satisfait, le médecin fixa alors son attention sur son nouveau souffre douleur.

- Encore, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette salle ? Je croyais avoir demandé votre transfert dans un autre service ?

- Ce jeune homme était mon patient, et je …

- De quoi vous parlez. Laissez moi rire. On ne vous a jamais dit que les patients n'appartenaient qu'aux médecins et non aux sous-fifres tel que vous. Allez donc ramasser vos pots de chambre.

Duo était à deux doigts d'exploser quand une interne s'approcha de lui discrètement.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je vais l'aider. Si vous continuez à vous faire remarquer vous aller finir par vous faire renvoyer. Et vous ne le souhaitez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Allez-y maintenant. Vous pourrez toujours revenir cet après midi, lorsqu'il sera occupé au bloc opératoire.

Un clin d'œil plus tard et Duo se laissa convaincre par la toute jeune femme.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce dont elle lui parlait. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir trahit leur couverture. En tout état de cause, ce n'est pas Trowa qui aurait pu faire un faux pas. Durant toute la visite, ce dernier fidèle à sa réputation, n'avait pas sourcillé face à la souffrance de leur partenaire.

// - 

Tout ce petit monde ayant enfin quitté les lieux, Trowa s'approcha du légendaire soldat parfait qui tentait vainement de garder encore conscience. 

- Ne souffre pas inutilement Heero et laisse toi aller. Nous sommes seuls à présent, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ce dernier fit confiance en son meilleur ami et s'évanouit dans la seconde. Au même instant la jeune interne qui avait convaincu Duo de quitter la pièce sans esclandre s'approcha d'eux.

- Le pauvre a perdu connaissance.

- hm.

- Tiens le en position assise par les épaules, je vais changer son pansement.

- hm.

Le garçon aurait préféré s'en occuper lui même, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'interpose. Aussi, il dut la laisser faire, priant pour qu'elle n'en ajoute pas plus. Et contrairement à ce qu'il craignait cette dernière semblait avoir des mains de fée. Elle agissait avec toute la douceur pouvant être attendu de son visage d'ange. Quand ils eurent fini, elle invita son compagnon à boire un petit café avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de leur collègues étudiants.

- Je me présente, Madison Doyle.

Un peu surpris par la spontanéité de sa camarade, Trowa lui rendit sa poignée de mains, douce mais ferme, avant de lui répondre dans un vague murmure.

- Trowa Parker.

- Enchanté . ^___^

- hum.

- Tu sais, je crois bien qu'il dois y avoir quelque chose entre l'infirmier à la longue natte et le patient que nous venons de quitter.

- ?

- Sans déc. Il suffit de voir ses yeux. Il était totalement paniqué de voir l'autre dingue lui rouvrir sa plaie pendant son auscultation. Et avant de partir, il le regardait avec tant de tendresse, s'en était flagrant.

- _Etrange, je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, moi_ _…_

- T'es vraiment pas causant toi.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il puisse ressentir des sentiments alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais repris conscience.

- Oh mais ca, c'est ce que tout le monde crois. Je suis quand même étonnée qu'il est été si réceptif pour un premier réveil. A mon avis, c'est au minimum sa troisième reprise de conscience. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

- Peut-être ?? Ah non, j'en suis certaine. C'est si romantique, l'infirmier qui tombe amoureux de son patient inconscient alors qu'il ne sait encore rien de lui. Je parie, qu'il a été le premier à voir la couleur de ses yeux. Si seulement ce jeune homme tombait amoureux à son tour de son ange gardien.

- Je ne te parlais que du réveil et pas de ton histoire à l'eau de rose. _Duo un ange. On aura tout entendu_

- Oh t'es vraiment pas drôle toi. En attendant, j'ai bien l'intention de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour les aider à se trouver ces deux là. Je trouve ça trop choux!!!!!!

- _C'est pas vrai, on dirait Shinigami dans ses grands jours_

A suivre…


	6. Elimination nette et sans bavure

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 5 : Elimination nette et sans bavure.

// -

Le lendemain matin le médecin revint faire son habituelle tournée. Ce jour-ci, ses étudiants n'étant pas d'astreinte à l'hôpital, il devait se contenter de la présence d'une infirmière à ses cotés. Heero était plongé dans une sorte de cauchemar quand l'homme s'approcha de lui. Ignorant qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher l'adolescent en de telles circonstances, le médecin l'ausculta sans se méfier. Quand soudain, l'une de ses mains, suite à un geste malheureux de sa part, fut prise dans l'étau de la poigne ferme du malade ne désirant pas inconsciemment être de nouveau touché par un tel individu. L'homme à la blouse blanche se débattant et hurlant à tout poumon, au lieu de le rassurer, ne fit qu'accentuer la crainte naturelle d'un soldat se sentant en position de faiblesse. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Un bruit d'os brisés précéda un hurlement déchirant.

// -

Le cri se fit entendre dans tout l'étage, alertant les quelques personnes s'y trouvant à cette heure matinale.

Aux vues de son origine, Duo se précipita dans la chambre 911, pour y voir un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

Monsieur-je-joue-au-petit-chef se tenait fermement sa main droite, entouré de plusieurs infirmières qui tentaient vainement de lui donner les premiers soins. Toutes à leur chef, qu'elles éloignaient de là, personne ne vit le jeune homme à la natte s'infiltrer dans la pièce et s'isoler avec le malade derrière le rideau voué à cette effet. Voyant son ami s'agiter au risque de se faire du mal, Duo s'approcha avec l'intention de le calmer.

- Heero….. Heero, calme toi, chut……

Plus que le sens des mots, le ton calme et réconfortant de Duo eut enfin l'effet désiré. Le jeune homme se calmait doucement mais sûrement. Tout à sa tache, l'infirmier n'entendit que trop tard la personne s'étant approché d'eux.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ?

Avec la crainte, d'être de nouveau éloigné de son ami, Duo se retourna vers la voix jusqu'alors inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un énième médecin, attiré lui aussi par les esclandres de son collègue. Ce dernier le fixait sans aucune retenu, attendant patiemment une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens d'arriver.

Ignorant finalement le jeune infirmier, le médecin s'approcha à son tour d'Heero, décidé à voir son état de plus près. Il passa sa main sur le front de ce dernier et Duo ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de jalousie face à ce geste qui n'en méritait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, l'inconnu repris enfin la parole.

- Il a beaucoup trop de fièvre. Sa blessure a du s'infecter. Quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suppose que dans son délire, ce jeune homme s'est défendu comme il l'a pu contre les gestes toujours aussi agressifs du docteur Morganstern [1] ?

L'américain n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cet homme commençait à lui être finalement sympathique.

- Je vous félicite. Vous semblez avoir trouvé la bonne façon de le calmer. 

- Merci.

- Comme je suis sûr que notre très cher et dévoué collègue ne reviendra pas de si tôt, je vous propose que l'on s'occupe de lui tout les deux. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Duo acquiesça et eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tous les médecins n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il finissait par le croire. Celui-ci avait des gestes doux et calme à l'image de ceux de Sally. 

- Bien, je dois vous laisser maintenant. Mes patients doivent m'attendre et ils ne sont pas du genre patient.

- Oui.

- Nous, nous reverrons peut-être, je suis le pédiatre de cet hôpital.

L'homme partit sur un sourire et Duo comprit enfin pourquoi ce dernier ne semblait pas comme les autres.

Soudain, un mouvement le fit se retourner : Monsieur-je-brise-tout-ce-qui-me-touche se réveillait de nouveau.

// -

Heero rouvrit toujours aussi difficilement les yeux, pour le voir encore à ses cotés.

A croire qu'il ne le quittait jamais plus de deux minutes.

- Du… _comment je suis censé l'appeler, déjà ?_

- Tu peux y aller, on est seul.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Ben, avec la panique que tu viens de nous faire, j'avais pas trop le choix.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu viens de briser la main d'un éminent chirurgien.

- Comment ?

- Ben faut croire que même dans cet état rien ne te résiste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca, j'attendais que tu me le dises.

- …

Encore sous l'effet de la fièvre, Heero n'arrivait toujours pas à organiser ses pensées quand il fut interrompu.

- Je t'en veux beaucoup Hee-chan.

- hum ?

- Tu m'as retiré le plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sale type.

Heero lui sourit pour toute réponse alors que Duo savait qu'il devait se forcer à le quitter avant que sa présence ne devienne trop suspecte. Mais le voir ainsi, encore si faible et si ouvert, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir encore un geste de tendresse. Quand il en prit conscience, il se réprimanda ne cessant de penser à la réaction que son ami finirait par avoir quand il serait assez lucide pour comprendre la signification de ces deniers. Aucun doute, il allait bientôt mourir des mains même du soldat parfait.

- Avec toute cette histoire, tu vas avoir droit à un nouveau médecin. Et avec de la chance ce sera une belle et jolie demoiselle qui fondra devant ton charme glacial.

Pourquoi lui faire ce genre de remarques ?

Peut-être avait-il eu peur que ses soudaines intentions ne deviennent trop évidentes pour qu'il le rassure en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'attendait rien de sa part. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un individu incapable de se taire plus de deux secondes. D'autant plus, si vous aimez plus que tout : silence et quiétude. Non, aucune chance qu'il passe le cap des deux barrières. Non seulement il fallait qu'Heero ne soit pas hétéro, chose qu'il n'avait à ce jour jamais démenti, mais qu'il est aussi de l'attirance pour une tornade brune. 

Autant lancer le générique de mission impossible. [2]

Lorsqu'il tira le rideau, Duo fut troublé de tomber nez à nez, face à la jeune interne qui l'avait gentiment calmé la veille. Il allait tenter d'expliquer sa présence, quand la demoiselle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, avant de lui dégager le passage. 

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Vivi c'est le nom d'un médecin de chez "Urgence". Mais pas de panique ce n'est pas un cross-over.

[2] tum tum tudum tum tum, tudum tididou tididou tididou, tidum……… ^_^;;; No Comment !


	7. Supermarché

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 5+ ???? 

Remarques : Quelle est la personne qui fait battre le cœur de notre chinois ? Les paris sont ouverts ! 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 6 : Supermarché.

// (5)

Par Nataku, pourquoi devait-il, se charger de cette mission ?

Etait-ce vraiment un travail d'homme et qui plus est de pilote de Gundam ?

Sans vouloir dénigrer cette tache, le jeune homme considérait qu'affronter la horde de retraités et autres mères au foyer accompagnées de leur mouflets irritants et bruyants, pour faire les courses alimentaires de trois adolescents, ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. D'accord, il était le seul à ne pas avoir d'horaires contraignants comme Duo ou Trowa, mais lui aussi avait du travail. Et l'un des deux autres auraient très bien pu s'en charger à son retour à la planque.

Tout à ses réflexions, le fier chinois opérait d'une main de maître, passant de rayons en rayons sans écraser le moindre obstacle rampant. [1] Il ne devait pas perdre de temps car sa nouvelle cible ne tarderait plus à sortir de l'hôpital et il devait absolument déposer ses courses avant d'effectuer son énième filature. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une interne que Duo souhaitait mettre sous surveillance. Il ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'explication concernant ses doutes à son sujet. Mais s'il avait appris une chose en compagnie de l'américain, c'était bien d'éviter de lui poser des questions. En effet, ce dernier ne pouvait pas se contenter de répondre, à l'instar de Trowa ou d'Heero, de façon claire et concise. Non, y voyant aussitôt, une marque d'intérêt, il noyait l'information dans un long et interminable monologue. Toutefois, bien qu'il ne supportait pas le caractère extraverti du jeune homme, il devait bien admettre ne l'avoir jamais vu se tromper sur personne. Ce garçon avait un don en matière d'analyse de la personnalité. Un peu comme Quatre, sauf que lui n'était pas doué d'empathie. Alors il lui faisait confiance et agissait comme cela avait été prévu. A savoir, réaliser les enquêtes sur le personnel suspecté par ses trois compagnons. 

Seul point étonnant, Trowa, bien que travaillant avec la jeune femme, ne lui avait rien dit à son sujet. De toute façon pour le peu qu'il parlait. Vivre avec ces deux là, sans le jeune arabe qui les éclairait de sa présence, ni Heero, seul être capable sur cette terre de tempérer les ardeurs de la tornade brune, était un exploit de chaque jour. Il se souvenait encore du compte rendu de l'américain de la veille, long de plus d'une heure, au cours duquel, il leur avait relaté l'incident ayant eu lieu entre Heero-je-suis-dans-le-coma-mais-je-tiens-encore-la-forme-Yuy et son médecin traitant. Il faut bien dire à ce sujet que le Soldat Parfait avait quelque peu facilité leur tache. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de moyen sûr pour insérer une cinquième personne dans les lieux. Cette dernière avait accepté, dés le premier jour, de les aider le temps que le pilote 01 se rétablisse. Mais à moins d'écraser un médecin, ils leurs avaient été impossible de la faire entrer, sans éveiller de soupçons. Sachant que leur cher Shinigami n'avait déjà pas hésité, le moment venu, à casser la jambe d'un pauvre infirmier dans le seul but de prendre sa place au pied levé, d'autres accidents du même type auraient fini par paraître suspects. Quand il y repensait, le jeune homme devait bien avouer que l'auto nommé Shinigami lui faisait parfois réellement peur. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait à présent plus aucune difficulté pour créer une bonne couverture pour leur aide extérieure. [2]

// (5)

La caissière s'attaquait à la deuxième partie du tapis lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées pour la stopper à temps.

- Non, je veux payer le reste d'abord.

- Vous ne prenez pas ces articles ?

- Si, mais je souhaite deux tickets

- Vous pouvez pas vous contenter d'un seul ?

- Non !

Est-ce donc si surprenant de vouloir payer en deux fois ?

Je pourrais effectivement tout prendre en payant q'une seule et unique fois, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Si jamais le ticket de caisse venait à être découvert, je ne serais pas comment m'expliquer. Après tout, comment leur faire comprendre que depuis de nombreux jours, moi le descendant du clan des dragons, je prend plaisir à assumer les courses d'une tiers personne alors que je rechigne à faire les leurs. Comment leur expliquer que j'entretiens à leur dépens une relation sérieuse et durable depuis des mois sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère du moins. 

Comment savoir si le gentil Quatre ne s'est pas rendu compte que quelque chose changeait en moi. Que je me sentais plus libre et plus heureux que jamais, depuis la mort de ma femme. Comment savoir si Trowa n'a pas observé un changement dans mon comportement ou que Duo n'a pas fait attention au parfum qui imprègne mes vêtements quand il me prend dans ses bras avant que je ne le quitte. Comment savoir si le Perfect Soldier ne sait pas tout de votre vie, quand il vous transperce de son regard glacial, auquel rien ne peut réchapper. Oui, si ça se trouve, ils sont tous au courant, se moquant de mon attitude puérile lorsque je me cache lamentablement derrière des excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour retrouver mon amant. 

Tous me croient solitaire. Comme ils se trompent. Si je joue la carte de l'individualisme, ce n'est que pour mieux me retrouver en sa compagnie. Lui, que je ne peux plus quitter à présent plus de quelques jours. Lui, que je convaincs à chacun de nos déménagements de me suivre. Celui pour qui je serais sûrement capable de tout abandonner s'il me le demandait.

Après avoir déposé ses paquets dans la voiture, le jeune homme se pressa de rentrer à leur planque pour les y déposer, avant de reprendre la route dans le sens opposé à l'hôpital, direction, un petit studio non loin de là. 

// (5)

Il n'est pas encore là. 

J'ignore toujours ce qu'il peut faire de ses journées et comment les autres ne l'ont jamais aperçu, alors qu'il se trouve toujours si près de nous ? A défaut de pouvoir lui parler, je lui laisse un message l'informant que je me suis occupé de son frigo, si désespérément vide si je ne m'en chargeait pas régulièrement, et lui joins un rendez-vous pour le soir même. Plus que jamais j'ai besoin de lui ces derniers temps. La blessure d'Heero, nous a tous, beaucoup affecté. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent et que nous n'étions finalement pas invulnérable. Si notre Perfect Soldier qui ne fait jamais une seule erreur a pu frôler la mort. Alors aucun d'entre nous n'est à l'abri de ce genre de mésaventure. Avoir failli le perdre m'a renforcé dans l'idée que nous devions profiter des autres avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Alors tout comme Shinigami, j'essaie à présent de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de celui que j'aime.

J'espère d'ailleurs qu'au cours de sa convalescence Heero prendra enfin conscience des sentiments qu'il inspire à notre assassin. Ils méritent tout deux d'être heureux et je ne doute pas qu'ils le seraient ensemble.

Après tout, le Ying ne s'accorde t'il pas qu'avec le Yang.

Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, ma nouvelle cible ne va plus tarder à sortir. 

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Mais non j'ai rien contre les mômes qui nous polluent la vie ^_^ 

[2] - Qui n'a pas compris de qui je parlais ?

- moi, moi,moi….

- ^^;;;;; Heu…. Sally Poe ca vous dit kekchose ?

- Vi.

- Ben voilà, c'est elle.


	8. Changement de décor

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1, 4+1 ? 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 7 : Changement de décor.

// -

Deux jours après l'incident, officiellement décrit comme étant un malencontreux accident à passer sous silence pour cause de mauvaise publicité, les hauts responsables de l'administration de l'hôpital engagèrent un nouveau médecin sous les traits d'une jeune femme aux méthodes beaucoup plus douces. Cette dernière avait été sélectionnée parmi tous les candidats à ce poste, pour ses longues années d'expériences en matière de traitement des blessures graves et ce qui ne gâchait rien, une plastique avantageuse. 

Aussitôt nommée, elle fit le tour de ses différents patients.

// (1)

- Monsieur Lowe. D'après ce que je vois, il me semble que vous avez reprit suffisamment de force pour quitter le service des grands blessés. Nous allons donc vous faire transférer dans une chambre à l'étage inférieur.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais sourit intérieurement au clin d'œil lancé par la jeune femme. Quelque chose lui disait que Sally n'était pas ici par hasard et que sans le vouloir, il venait de faciliter l'insertion de la dernière pièce du puzzle nécessaire au bon déroulement de la mission allouée aux G-boys. Comme quoi, même dans son état des plus déplorables, il pouvait encore leur être un peu utile.

Duo entra quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

- Devine qui vient jouer les taxis ?

- hum.

- Monte la dessus, je t'emmène.

Un regard noir ne suffit pas à faire changer d'idée l'infirmier qui prenait depuis quelques jours son rôle un peu trop au pied de la lettre. 

- Tu peux dire et faire ce que tu veux. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le règlement qui l'impose.

A contre cœur, il descendit donc avec lenteur de son lit pour s'asseoir sur la chaise. De bonne humeur, Duo ne fit alors aucune remarque quant à son manque d'entrain. Son état n'était pas si bon qu'il voulait leur faire croire et cela se voyait dans ses mouvements qui sans aucun doute le faisaient encore horriblement souffrir. Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, Duo n'aida pas le japonais pour autant, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il avancèrent ensuite dans les couloirs, sous la babillage incessant du natté.

- Désolé, mais comme ils n'ont plus beaucoup de place, tu vas devoir partager ta chambre avec un autre malade.

- ….

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop contrariant. Faudra juste qu'on lui verse un peu de somnifère de temps à autre pour que je puisse venir te voir certain soir en toute tranquillité.

- Duo !!!

- Ben quoi ? Elle te plait pas mon idée ?

Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet de discussion alors qu'ils atteignaient déjà l'ascenseur. 

- Comment avance la mission ? 

- De ci, de là. Trowa a déjà réussi à s'assurer que toutes les victimes que nous soupçonnions étaient bien passées par cet hôpital. Mais nous n'arrivons toujours pas à mettre la main sur le service où pourrait se faire les opérations. Maintenant, si ça se trouve, elles n'ont même pas eu lieu ici. Après tout, avec le trafic d'ambulance que le service des urgences gère, l'une d'entre elles pourrait bien repartir avec un patient puis le ramener ici juste avant sa mort sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit. Espérons que notre nouvelle carte à jouer aie plus de chance que nous et réussisse à trouver de meilleurs pistes.

Soudain le fauteuil pila net devant une porte.

- Nous y voilà : chambre 213. Assez comique tu ne trouves pas ?

- Désolé, mais non je n'y vois rien de drôle.

- Ben, d'habitude les numéro 13 n'existent pas dans les immeubles de ce type.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une vielle histoire de superstition pour ce pays.

- Et ?

- Et ils ont été contraint et forcé à les remettre en place depuis le nouveau baptême de l'hôpital.

- ….. ?

- T'imagines ! Le CHU Kuchinada sans Treize!!!!!!!

- ^^;;;;;; [1]

- Je voudrais pas me plaindre mais t'es pas très drôle ces derniers temps, Hee-chan.

- Désolé.

Duo finit par ouvrir la porte et pousser Heero près d'un des deux lits.

- Pas de chance, ton nouveau compagnon de chambré n'est pas encore revenu de ses examens. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimer faire les présentations.

- hum.

- Besoin d'aide pour te remettre au lit ?

- Merci, je ne suis pas handicapé.

- Ok, monsieur est d'humeur désagréable, alors je te laisse te débrouiller seul. Tu auras de la chance si tu ne finis pas par te retrouver les fesses par terre. J'essaie de passer ce soir à l'heure des repas.

- C'est ça.

- Fait pas de bêtises.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et ferma la porte avant de s'y adosser de longues minutes. Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Depuis le coup d'œil de la jeune femme, une certaine Madison qui travaillait aux cotés de Trowa, il se demandait si son attitude n'était pas devenu trop visible aux yeux de tous. Car pour que de parfaits inconnus se rendent compte de ses sentiments, il devaient vraiment avoir perdu toutes retenues. Mais il avait une telle envie de rentrer de nouveau dans cette chambre, juste pour...

- Duo ?

- Oh c'est toi.

// -

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien refermé la porte, le laissant ainsi seul, Heero tenta de se relever pour s'asseoir de nouveau dans le lit. Il avait beau démentir, il souffrait encore atrocement malgré tous les calmants que l'on pouvait lui administrer. Tout à ses pensées, essayant de se redresser par la force de ses bras, une douleur plus violente le fit lâcher prise. Finalement Duo n'avait pas tort, il allait pitoyablement se retrouver sur le plancher s'il ne trouvait pas une solution pour reprendre au plus vite son équilibre. 

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, ni la personne se précipitant vers lui pour lui porter secours, avant que celle-ci ne l'aide à supporter son propre poids.

- Merci. 

- Ca va aller ? 

- hn ?

Le soldat parfait se retourna brusquement pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien reconnu cette voix quand ce mouvement lui fit perdre de nouveau l'équilibre avant que la bonne âme ne le rattrape une seconde fois.

- Attention, Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

- Viens.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce jeune homme, aux allures si frêles, puisse le soutenir de la sorte et l'aider sans le moindre mal à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Que…?

- Attend, je vais le redresser.

Un coup de télécommande magique et Heero se retrouva en position assise. 

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Duo ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, cet abrutit fini m'avait fait comprendre que j'aurais un voisin encombrant qui ne lui faciliterait pas les visites.

- C'est gentil pour moi.

- Alors ?

- Ben, je suis tout de même la cible.

- S'il te plait, racontes moi tout depuis le début. 

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Désolé pour l'humour de bas étage ^_^ Mais ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais ^__^


	9. Nouvelle cible

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 0 

Remarque : Exceptionnel ! Premier chapitre où il n'y a pas de couple sous jacent. Ok, vu sa taille, ça pourrait compter pour du beurre, mais quand même.

T'ention : début d'une ébauche de suspens (y serait temps, je sais ^__^°)

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 8 : Nouvelle cible.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une blouse blanche [1] entra précipitamment dans un bureau pour s'y isoler quelques instants. Sa situation des plus calmes n'allait plus durer, ses " clients " impatients lui réclamaient de nouveaux donneurs. 

Jusqu'à présent, sa politique avait toujours été, en tant que ferveur partisan d'OZ, de choisir des membres appartenant aux groupes opposés à leur suprématie. A savoir les rebelles venant anonymement dans cet hôpital. Après tout, leurs positions plus que précaires, ne leur permettaient pas de se risquer à venir porter plainte, pour un pourcentage anormalement élevé dans leurs rangs de morts inexpliquées sur la table d'opération.

Hier au soir, elle/il avait reçu un mail de ses commanditaires lui exprimant leurs souhaits de pouvoir passer une nouvelle commande. Bien. Malgré un choix actuel des plus pauvres, elle/il se débrouillerait avec ce qu'il y avait à sa disposition, à savoir deux patients répondant à ses critères. 

Le premier était un jeune homme au stade terminal d'une longue et pénible maladie de l'espace. Il suivait un traitement vital et expérimental pouvant lui sauver la vie. Mais les faibles chances de réussite de ce dernier, lui laissait à penser que si ce garçon devait mourir, il était plus raisonnable que ses organes sains servent à d'autres. 

Le second correspondait plus à ses cibles favorites, même si elle/il hésitait encore très sérieusement à le placer dans la catégorie des agresseurs d'OZ. Pourtant sa fulgurante rémission et son étonnante force physique ne pouvait guère s'expliquer autrement. Soit, cet adolescent avait une chance de tous les Dieux, soit il devait, comme elle/il le soupçonnait, son étonnant retour à la vie à cette caractéristique qu'ont les soldats de longue date. Quoiqu'il en soit, si le premier cas s'averrait être réellement trop faible, le second répondrait sans aucunes difficultés à ses espoirs. Après tout, même s'il existait un doute sur l'identité de ce patient et qu'il n'appartenait pas aux auto-nommés Preventers, personne n'irait se plaindre de sa disparition. Une petite enquête venait de lui certifié que celui répondant au nom d'Odin Lowe n'avait plus aucun proche.

Vêtue d'une blouse blanche portant les initiales du CHU, la silhouette sortit après avoir éteint quelques secondes plus tôt le PC du bureau qu'elle quittait. Une seconde silhouette apparue alors. Cette dernière soupçonnant tout acte peu habituel, se faufila à son tour dans la pièce, bien décidée à y découvrir quelques indices. 

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Il ou Elle : Le mystère reste entier. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que cette personne est bien le "Bad Character" de cette fic. ^_^


	10. Service des archives

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 3+4 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 9 : Service des archives.

// (une 'tite dame sans nom)

Une secrétaire plus que surchargée craqua littéralement lorsque sa plus haute pile de dossiers décida de s'effondrer piteusement, éparpillant au sol tous les papiers sorties de leurs chemises.

- Pourquoi moi ? ? ? ?

En faisant un rapide calcul, il lui faudrait au moins quatre heures à elle seule, pour ramasser, trier puis entrer toutes ces données dans le nouveau système informatique, mit en place par la direction du CHU. L'heure déjà très tardive de la journée lui promettait donc de rester en ces lieux une bonne partie de sa soirée, si elle avait déjà la chance de ne pas y passer sa nuit entière. 

// (3)

Trowa marchait vers la sortie, lorsqu'il entendit un cri effroyable. Les derniers évènements aidant, il se précipita aussitôt vers l'origine de celui-ci. S'attendant au pire, il ne vit qu'une pauvre femme entre deux ages, s'effondrer sur ses genoux. 

- Tout va bien ? Vous, vous êtes fait mal ?

La secrétaire désespérée regarda alors entre ses larmes, le visage du jeune homme accroupi à ses cotés.

- Quoi ? 

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez des soucis. Mais à ce que je vois, je pense deviner par moi même. C'est à cause de ses dossiers à terre ?

Un signe de tête lui répondit qu'effectivement il ne se trompait pas.

- Besoin d'aide ?

// (on va l'appeler Miss Windy finalement)

La femme n'y croyait pas ? Se proposait-il vraiment de l'aider ?

Il semblait bien que oui, car elle n'avait pas encore répondu qu'il commençait déjà à tout ramasser avec méthode. Finalement le ciel lui avait envoyé une bonne âme pour se faire pardonner.

// (3)

Une chance que je sois passé par là au bon moment. C'est une occasion en or de pouvoir entrer dans les archives et tenter de trouver le point commun de toutes nos victimes.

Ils ramassaient tout deux, les feuilles tombées à terre lorsqu'une paire de jambes des plus parfaites [1] s'arrêta au niveau du Français. Par pur réflexe, ce dernier remonta son regard tout au long de ces dernières pour arriver finalement à un point de vue qu'il préféra changer au plus vite. Revenant au visage de la personne postée devant lui, il reconnu bien sa façon d'agir.

- Alors, beau brun. On fait des heures sup ?

// (3)

Encore elle.

Pourquoi cette femme ne me lâche t'elle plus d'une semelle ? j'en viens à me demander si elle n'essaie pas d'une manière ou d'une autre de flirter avec moi. En tout cas, si je me réfère au comportement animal, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, cette personne tente clairement d'attirer mon attention. Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

- Je peux, peut-être vous aider, moi aussi ?

Le regard de la secrétaire laissant penser qu'elle assistait à un miracle, la certifia dans son idée que cela pouvait être effectivement apprécié.

// (Madison)

Génial. Avec de la chance je pourrais les aider à saisir les données sur l'ordinateur et ainsi avoir une chance d'accéder aux bases des patients présents dans cet hôpital. Il ne me suffit que de quelques secondes pour modifier ses analyses et faire en sorte que sa mort passe inaperçue. Si j'y arrive, je pourrais passer à l'action dés demain. 

La fin peut être proche. 

// -

Après avoir trié l'intégralité des dossiers médicales, les deux jeunes gens se proposèrent d'une seule voix, d'aider leur collègue à terminer sa tache. Celle-ci trop heureuse de cette aide inattendu ne se fit pas prier et accepta la bonne volonté de ces jeunes internes pleins de gentillesse à son égard. A trois, ils en finiraient pour la fin de son service. 

// (3)

Au cours de son travail de recherche, Trowa commença à se poser des questions. Suite à quelques coups d'œil lancé vers le poste placé face à lui, il ne pouvait que confirmer les soupçons évoqués quelques temps plus tôt par Duo. Certes sa petite groupie était toujours prête à donner un coup de main, mais dans le cas présent, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'y avait rien de plus. Sans y avoir l'air, cette dernière semblait chercher, tout comme lui, des informations dans les bases de données déjà inscrites du terminal. Etait-elle à la recherche de sa nouvelle cible ? S'agissait-il de la tête pensante ou d'un simple membre de l'organisation liée aux mystérieuses morts de cet établissement ? A moins qu'elle n'ai strictement aucun rapport avec toute cette histoire ? N'ayant pas encore suffisamment de preuve pour se décider, il prenait note de lui porter beaucoup plus d'attention durant les prochains jours, lorsqu'un dossier ne passa pas inaperçu.

Le dossier médical de Quatre. 

Vue, la taille de ce dernier, il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme avait particulièrement soigné sa couverture. Toutefois, l'épaisseur semblait particulièrement excessive pour un simple Check up. Ce fut ce détail qui le poussa à le lire avec attention. 

Après un examen attentif des différentes analyses et bilans complets, il sut que tous ces résultats, datant de plusieurs mois, ne pouvaient s'expliquer que de deux manières. Soit, le jeune pilote avait subtilisé ce dossier de soin d'un autre malade pour son propre compte, dans le cadre d'une mission qui n'en nécessitait pas tant. Soit, loin d'être falsifié, il tenait en main, son pire cauchemar.

Le doute étant trop important pour lui permettre de trancher rapidement, le jeune homme mit de coté l'épaisse chemise et se pressa d'en finir. Il avait la ferme intention de réfléchir sérieusement à la question ce soir et demain matin irait voir sans faute ce qu'il en était réellement avec le premier intéressé. La seule pensée que tout cela pouvait être vrai lui donnait des nausées. Comment aurait-ce été possible sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende compte. Non, c'était absolument irréaliste d'y croire. Après tout, rien n'aurait pu échapper au Shinigami. Et si ce dernier avait été au courant, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que l'américain n'aurait pas pu gardé ce secret pour lui seul. Idem pour le chinois. Wufei ne se mêlait peut-être pas des histoires personnelles de chacun, mais avait un sens du juste et de la moral qui l'aurait empêcher de cacher cette information. Or dans une situation pareille, Quatre n'aurait pas pu effectuer toutes ces analyses et tous ces soins sans que l'un d'eux ne le couvre. La seule possibilité non encore envisagée aurait été …… non. Là encore, il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment imaginer un seul instant que ce soldat ait pu faire abstraction de son indifférence totale des autres pour s'occuper d'un ange si faible et si fragile. Plus il y pensait et plus son envie de le rejoindre lui brûlait l'estomac. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se calmer et revoir tout cela à tête reposée avant de laisser exploser sa colère.

N'en pouvant plus, Trowa ramassa le dossier gardé à sa droite, avant de s'enfuir murmurant quelques mots pour expliquer son soudain changement d'attitude.

- Désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Il n'entendit pas les paroles de gratitudes de la secrétaire, tant il était obsédé par ces doutes et ses questions qui prenaient son esprit en otage. Fuyant à grand pas l'hôpital, pas une seconde, il ne prit conscience d'avoir abandonné leur meilleur chance de faire avancer leur mission pour un problème d'ordre personnel. 

Pourquoi devait-il réagir aussi violemment ? Pourquoi le sort de Quatre l'inquiétait-il soudain autant ?

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Qui a pensé à Heero, qui ? 


	11. Confidences sur l'oreiller

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 1+4+1 

Remarque : Hee-chan ferait-il des infidélités à Duo ???? 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 10 : Confidences sur l'oreiller.

// (4) 

Au petit matin, Quatre ne se sentant pas très bien, dut se lever avec précipitation pour vomir dans la petite salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Bien qu'il ai fait de son mieux pour faire le minimum de bruit, il ne put que constater, à son retour, que son compagnon de chambré ne dormait plus. 

- Bonjour Heero.

- Je constate que tu ne vas pas mieux.

- Je …..enfin…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca devrait être moi qui te demande ce genre de chose.

- Quatre.

- ….

- Je suppose que tu profites de l'occasion d'être ici pour rattraper le retard que nous avions pris.

- Oui.

Le japonais soupira à la mine déconfite de son cadet, resté immobile au milieu de la chambre, tel un gamin prit en faute d'une quelconque bêtise jugée capitale par lui-même.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas faire cette tête d'enterrement avec moi ? Approche.

Ne pouvant pas encore beaucoup bouger de lui même, Heero tapa le bord de son lit pour inciter le jeune blond à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Aussitôt, Quatre s'exécuta de bon cœur, pour se blottir dans les bras du soldat parfait. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que ce dernier le serrait contre lui avec des gestes démontrant une grande habitude.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Plus que deux séances.

- Bien.

- Mais ils ne se prononceront qu'à leurs termes.

Le jeune blond se cacha le visage dans l'épaule d'Heero, une forte envie de pleurer lui serrant le cœur.

Comme chaque fois qu'il lui montrait son découragement, le soldat qui il y a encore peu ignorait encore tout, du bon comportement à avoir dans ce genre de situation, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, espérant ainsi lui donner un peu de réconfort. Il n'était pas sûr d'être d'une quelconque utilité mais Quatre lui avait appris un jour que c'était l'intention de vouloir bien faire, qui comptait.

- J'ai peur.

- Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. N'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive, je…. on sera toujours là pour toi. Qui plus est, nous avons plus que jamais besoin de toi. Comment ferions-nous, si la chose qui nous lie les uns aux autres nous abandonnait soudain ? 

- La chose ?

- Enfin, tu sais ….. tu restes celui qui…..

- C'était de l'humour, Heero. Je te remercie, tu trouves toujours les mots que j'attend. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans ton aide.

- hm.

Quatre sourit devant le soudain mutisme de son ami. Ce dernier était toujours prêt à lui remonter le moral, mais ne savait jamais quoi répondre lorsqu'il le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir son visage toujours aussi refermé sur lui même, avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

- Tu peux faire celui qui m'ignore, mais je n'oublierais jamais que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Tout ça n'est qu'un simple concours de circonstance.

- Tu aurais pu ignorer mon problème.

- Tu es mon ami Quatre. J'aurais eu la même attitude avec chacun de vous.

Les deux jeunes pilotes restèrent l'un contre l'autre un bon moment avant qu'Heero ne coupe le silence.

- Tu devrais le lui dire à présent.

- Je n'ose toujours pas.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient entre vous.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime beaucoup Heero, mais il y a des domaines où je ne suis pas sûr que tu me comprennes.

- N'en soit pas si sûr.

Quatre particulièrement surprit de cette semi révélation, se redressa un peu.

- Alors dis moi pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être lui qui fasse le premier pas ? Nous ne sommes pas discret au point qu'aucun n'ai remarqué de changements dans nos comportements respectifs ou du moins dans le mien. Je ne peux pas y croire. Alors dis moi donc, pourquoi il ne me parle même pas de ses doutes nous concernant ?

// (1)

Oh, Quatre, je sais que l'on ne parles plus de la maladie là. Ce grand brun de Français, ne doit guère être différent de moi. Et tu dois attendre désespérément un petit geste de sa part qui pourrait te mettre sur la voie. Si seulement tu savais tout ce qu'il y a dans son cœur et qui ne concerne que toi.

- Je comprend que vous n'en pouviez plus de notre comportement.

- Nous ?

- Faut-il vraiment que j'en rajoute Quatre ?

- Tu crois donc que j'ai une petite chance avec lui ?

- Je ne devrais pas être celui qui te le dit, mais oui, tu as plus qu'une petite chance.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a t'il jamais parlé alors ?

- Il est tout simplement comme moi. On ne nous a pas appris à identifier ce genre de sentiment. Ca ne nous semble pas normal.

- Parce qu'on est des garçons ?

- Non, parce que nous n'avons encore jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotion et que ne plus arriver à nous contrôler totalement en votre présence nous fait peur.

- Heero.

- Pas malin hein ?

- Il faut que tu lui en parles toi aussi. Il est si triste de croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, alors qu'aujourd'hui tout me pousse à croire le contraire.

- Mais tu es bien placé pour comprendre que je ne sois guère rassuré par ce genre de révélation. 

- Malheureusement.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'accordes cette attitude privilégiée, mais je t'en remercie. De tout mon cœur.

- Pour ce qui est de certaines révélations, n'oublies pas de les mettre sur le compte des calmants.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais en attendant sache que je te préfère comme ça. 

Le jeune blond se laissa de nouveau aller contre son ami pour fermer les yeux et rêver de son prince charmant. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Heero attendit près d'une heure avant qu'il ne juge l'heure trop tardive pour qu'ils restent ainsi.

- Quatre, je ne crois pas que ce soit très indiqué que tu restes plus longtemps dans mon lit. Imagine que quelqu'un ... 

Comme s'il avait put le pressentir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la seule personne qui aurait le plus de mal à les croire : Trowa.

// (3)

Le Français aurait bien sauté à la gorge de son ami pour la vue qu'il donnait, mais son self contrôle et la confiance qu'il portait aux deux hommes, lui répondirent qu'ils avaient bien le droit de se justifier. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

- Commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs.

Heero ne le laissa pas reprendre la parole, secouant doucement le petit blond, endormit dans ses bras.

- Quatre réveil toi.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux avant que son sang ne se glace de panique en voyant la personne debout face à eux.

- hummm ? Tro……Trowa !!!!!!!

Se sachant de trop, Heero décida de se lever tant bien que mal, avant que deux paires de bras ne se précipitent vers lui. Cette habitude qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir le rattraper, commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Faut que je prenne l'air.

- Tu veux pas que l'un de nous t'accompagne ?

- Il a raison, tu n'es pas en état de marcher seul.

Il regarda les deux garçons qui semblaient soudain en parfait accord sur la question.

- Si ça peux vous faire plaisir, je sors avec le fauteuil. Vous, vous restez là et vous me faites le plaisir d'entamer une discussion qui ne parle ni de mission, ni du temps extérieur.

Le japonais sortit donc laissant ses deux amis s'expliquer. Avec de la chance tout serait arrangé à son retour.

A suivre…


	12. Complot

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1 

Remarque : Remarquez la nouvelle tactique de drague d'Hee-chan. Imparable.

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 11 : Complot.

// (1)

Il roulait dans les couloirs un peu à l'aveuglette quand un mouvement lui parut suspect. Il s'approcha de son mieux et remarqua une silhouette fuir vers une petite pièce. La porte de cette dernière étant trop petite pour faire entrer le fauteuil, le jeune homme décida d'abandonner ce dernier dans le couloir pour suivre son instinct. La pièce était sombre et sa faible mobilité ne lui permettait pas d'y avancer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une interne ai le droit d'accès à ce genre de produit.

- Oh ! C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Que…que faites vous ici ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Je…..

Pourquoi je me sens fautive devant cet homme ? Ce n'est qu'un patient et je travail dans cet hôpital. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je me sens inférieure à lui. Et pourtant il émane de lui un charisme qui me pousse à me sentir en faute.

- Je…

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se lancer à l'eau. Après tout, elle ne risquait plus grand chose, ses affaires arrivant à leur fin.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de vous faire confiance de la sorte mais j'ai envie d'être honnête avec vous. Je ne suis pas celle que je prétend être et je sais que vous même n'êtes pas la victime d'un accident de la route, comme fait état votre dossier. J'ignore votre réelle identité, mais d'après ce que je sais, monsieur-tout-le-monde ne peut pas briser les os d'une main quand il est à article de la mort, ni même se remettre en moins d'une semaine de blessures qui devraient le clouer dans un lit plus d'un mois. 

Heero regarda attentivement la jeune femme réfléchissant à la manière la plus douce mise à sa disposition pour l'éliminer. Elle semblait avoir déduit beaucoup de choses sur lui et devenait par voie de conséquence un énième témoin gênant qu'il lui faudrait se débarrasser qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Je …..je suis ici pour accomplir une mission d'ordre personnelle. J'ignore si j'ai raison de le faire, sachant que vous pourriez être un de ces soldats d'OZ, mais j'aimerais vous demander votre aide.

// (2)

Duo marchait tranquillement dans la direction de la chambre 213, lorsqu'un fauteuil isolé au fond du couloir lui sauta aux yeux. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui d'Heero. S'en approchant, il confirma sa première impression. De deux choses l'une, soit ils avaient confié ce dernier à une autre personne, soit monsieur-je-n'ai-besoin-de-rien-ni-de-personne-pour-marcher s'en était débarrassé en cours de route. Le connaissant, la seconde hypothèse était sans aucun doute la bonne. Restait plus qu'à retrouver le propriétaire. Il ouvrit les différentes portes aux alentours tombant successivement sur un grand nombre de chambres ou pièces de soin vide. La dernière ne pouvait donc être que la bonne. Le local des produits pharmaceutiques, véritable labyrinthe d'étagères et d'armoires rempli de fioles et poudres divers.

// (1)

- Quelqu'un arrive.

- Comment ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Croyez moi.

- Vous m'aiderez ?

- Si vous voulez continuer à passer inaperçu, je vous conseil d'attendre dans ce renfoncement que nous quittions l'endroit.

- Répondez moi, m'aiderez-vous ?

- Retrouvez-moi ce soir devant les ascenseurs à minuit et nous en reparlerons.

Au même instant, Heero sentit soudain une faiblesse dans ses jambes. Bien qu'il ai particulièrement bien récupéré, celles-ci n'en pouvaient plus de supporter son propre poids. Le remarquant la jeune interne se précipita pour le soutenir.

- Attention. Vous avez beau avoir une condition physique hors du commun, vous rester encore trop faible pour marcher. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous lever. 

Elle avait beau dire ne pas être celle qu'elle prétendait être, son naturel revenait au triple galop.

- Laissez-moi !

Ses yeux ne permettaient aucune réplique. Et à la vue de ce regard glacial, la jeune femme su qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé la personne qui lui fallait. Il ne devait pas être difficile à ce genre d'homme d'abattre un individu. 

Elle, cela faisait une année qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa nature de médecin, la stoppait toujours à l'instant décisif de la mise à mort. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le courage de rompre son serment d'Hippocrate et attendait à présent, avec anxiété, leur prochaine rencontre pour connaître enfin quelle serait la réponse de cet adolescent à sa demande. 

A contre cœur, elle répondit finalement à sa requête et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant adossé au mur.

Heero tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, quand ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Il ignorait qui allait entrer, mais qui que ce soit, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que cette personne allait le trouver assis sur ses fesses.

Une situation très enviable. Un malaise s'associant à l'ensemble, il se laissa glisser doucement contre le mur quand deux bras puissants le récupérèrent pour le redresser avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Venait-il de griller sa couverture, pour protéger cette jeune femme ?

// (2)

- Pas de panique man, ce n'est que moi.

Soulagé, Heero se laissa aller une demi seconde dans les bras de Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ? Si on arrête pas de te dire que tu ne peux pas te lever seul, c'est pas pour t'ennuyer mais bien parce que c'est la cas idiot.

- D'habitude c'est moi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi qui te traite d'idiot.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Duo n'en revenait pas de cette tirade.

- Tu peux me croire, je profite pleinement de ce rare moment,

- Baka

- qui n'aura vraiment pas duré longtemps. Aller, on sort d'ici.

Il l'aida à sortir de la pièce sans lui faire plus de reproches. Mais s'abstint de toute retenue une fois de retour dans le couloir. Malgré ses paroles dures, Duo le rassit sur son fauteuil avec douceur avant de le pousser en direction de sa chambre.

// (1)

- A quoi tu jouais Heero ?

- J'avais cru apercevoir quelque chose de suspect.

- Il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce.

- Une erreur.

- Soit. Mais même si une personne y était effectivement entrée, tu dois savoir que dans ce genre de pièce tu peux trouver des médecins, des infirmières et encore tout un tas de personnel médical. Ca peut paraître suspect à tes yeux mais moi je ni vois rien d'étrange.

Il se sentait soudain fatigué. Et les remontrances de Duo ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Quand il s'aperçu que ce dernier le reconduisait tout naturellement vers ses quartiers, il stoppa net le fauteuil.

- Non pas la chambre.

- Heero……

- Quatre et Trowa y ont une discussion des plus sérieuses, je ne veux pas qu'on les dérange.

- Une discussion ? Bien. On va où dans ce cas ?

- Toi tu ne vas nul part. Tu me laisses tranquille et tu retournes travailler.

- Pas de chance mon vieux, je viens de finir mon service. Tu vas donc m'avoir sur le dos pendant une bonne heure. Ayez, Je sais. On va aller dans les jardins. Un petit peu de soleil ne devrait pas te faire de mal.

- hum.

- On prendra ça pour un oui, plein d'enthousiasme.

Et Duo lui fit faire un demi tour.

A suivre…


	13. Secret dévoilé

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 4+3 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 12 : Secret dévoilé.

// -

Trowa s'assit face au jeune blond sur le lit d'Heero le fixant un long moment. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence lourd de reproche, Quatre le rompit, interrompu au même instant par Trowa.

- Trow …

- Quatre j'ai …

__

Silence

- Trowa, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines que moi et Heero nous ayons, comment dire, des rapports.

- Arrêtes Quatre.

- …

- Je suis en colère et j'hésite encore à trouver une raison de pardonner tes actes.

L'arabe devint blême, Son monde s'écroulait. Un simple geste d'affection venait d'annuler tous ses espoirs. Tout leur travail pour lui donner l'envie de se battre pour rester en vie, venait de tomber. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait : mourir, foudroyé à l'instant même.

- Je … Non Trowa, tu es injuste. Pourquoi tu me parles de cette façon alors qu'Heero se contente de m'aider et..

- Et moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Quatre, ma colère contre toi ne vient pas de ce que je viens de voir dans cette chambre.

- Je ne comprend plus.

Excédé le jeune homme jeta un dossier médical sur le lit.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ça ?

Quatre reconnaissant les papiers se mit à trembler comme une feuille. La panique prenait une seconde fois possession de son corps et à cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver auprès du soldat parfait qui avait su depuis plus de six mois le protéger de ce genre de crise d'angoisse. Totalement replié sur lui même, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et une douce pression l'obligeant à s'approcher du torse du Français.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. 

- Non, non…….

Le jeune homme fut prit d'un véritable flot de sanglots qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer, craquant sans aucune retenue.

- Pardonne moi, je veux juste comprendre.

Trowa berça doucement son cadet attendant qu'il reprenne possession de ses moyens.

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

- J'ai fait du classement dans le service des entrées et je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

- Je voulais vous en parler, mais j'avais peur que votre comportement change à mon égard. Que vous m'empêchiez de continuer les missions.

- Cela aurait été une évidence.

Excédé par ce comportement auquel il s'était toujours attendu à supporter de leur part, Quatre s'écarta violemment des bras de son ami.

- Et bien non Trowa, ce n'est pas une évidence. Je refusais cet état de fait. D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, je ne voulais même pas me soigner. J'avais fait une croix sur ma vie. 

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? 

- C'est vrai, je n'avais plus le courage d'affronter cette vie qui ne voulait plus de moi.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite pris conscience que quelque chose clochait. J'ai ignorer tous les signes. C'est Heero qui m'a traîné de force pour voir un médecin un jour où l'on rentrait d'une mission à deux.

__

Soupir

- Quand on nous a annoncé qu'il me faudrait passer plus d'examens, Heero vous a prévenu que notre mission prenait du retard et que nous ne rentrerions qu'une semaine plus tard.

- Je m'en souviens cela date d'environ 6 mois.

- Depuis, il m'a toujours soutenu et permis de faire mes séances sans que cela ne modifie nos emplois du temps.

- Alors quand vous partiez pour des missions ensemble ?

- Il s'agissait régulièrement de mission réservée uniquement à Heero. Il m'y associait pour me permettre d'aller à l'hôpital sans avoir à me justifier pour ces absences répétées. 

- Mais nous, nous aurions pu te soutenir, Quatre.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, Heero a toujours été présent dans les moments difficiles. Il n'a jamais cesser de me soutenir comme tu le dis si bien. Et bien que cela puisse te vexer, il m'a apporté plus que ce vous tous réunis auriez pu le faire. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, il ne m'a considéré autrement que comme un soldat. A aucun moment, il n'a cherché à me surprotéger comme vous l'auriez fait toi ou Duo. Je ne me suis jamais vu comme un être faible et sans défense dans ses yeux.

- Tu es injuste. Tu nous juges sans réellement savoir qu'elle aurait été notre comportement.

- Repense seulement aux mots que tu viens de me dire après m'avoir jeté ce dossier à la figure et tu comprendras que j'ai raison.

__

Silence.

- J'ai cru comprendre dans ces pages que tu en avais bientôt fini.

- Il me reste deux séances, une ce matin et l'autre pour demain.

- C'est un peu proche non ?

- Notre mission, pouvant toucher à sa fin à tout moment, je voulais en finir au plus vite.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce genre de traitement est assez fatiguant pour moi et personne n'est jamais venu avec moi.

- Excepté Heero.

- Oui. 

- Bien. Je comprend mieux, pourquoi vous sembliez si proche quand je suis arrivé. Je peux aller le chercher si tu le souhaites.

Trowa s'apprêtait à se lever quand Quatre le retint de toutes ses forces par un bras.

- Attend !

- hum ?

- Trowa, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une sincère et profonde amitié entre Heero et moi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour lui. 

- Ca ne me concerne pas Quatre.

Trowa s'échappa de sa prise pour se lever. Quatre le voyant fuir vers la porte s'affola et hurla tous ce qui lui restait sur le cœur.

- Trowa, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je veux t'avoir à mes cotés. Que j'en rêve depuis des mois et que je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais trouvé le courage pour te l'avouer.

La silhouette immobile qui lui faisait dos, ne lui présageait rien de bon. Comment allait-il prendre ce genre de révélation ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. Je comprend que ce genre de sentiment venant de ma part te révulse. Je suis désolé si je te dégoûte mais je voulais que tu le saches enfin. Voilà.

Dépité par ses propres paroles Quatre se laissa tomber sur le lit pour cacher ses larmes dans l'oreiller. Quand, il sentit soudain un poids sur le matelas.

- Laisse moi maintenant, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Quatre regarde moi.

Le jeune homme fit un gros effort pour relever son visage baigné de larmes. Mais Trowa le lui prit entre ses mains approchant doucement mais sûrement ses lèvres en direction des siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi Quatre. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Et il conclu ses paroles d'un baiser doux et délicat. Effleurant de sa langue le contour des lèvres sucrées de l'arabe qui ne cessait plus de pleurer des larmes de joie. Après quoi, Trowa essuya ces dernières avec attention, lui expliquant par des mots retenus depuis bien trop longtemps, toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

A suivre…


	14. Promenade de santé

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 13 : Promenade de santé.

// (2)

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulée que l'américain poussait le fauteuil sur la rampe menant au jardin extérieur.

- Il fait beau, tu ne trouves pas Heero ?

- Hum.

Ok. Je constate que c'est toujours aussi évident de discuter avec Perfect Soldier quand celui-ci a repris possession de tous ses moyens et par la même du corps de mon Hee-chan. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour le mettre sous perfusion un peu plus longtemps. Et qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je devrais plutôt être heureux de le voir se remettre aussi bien de ses blessures.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrives ?

- Hein ?

- T'arrêtes pas de tourner la tête de gauche à droite.

- Oh, rien, rien. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. Mais dis moi t'as retrouvé l'usage de la parole ? Y'a pas à dire, la médecine d'aujourd'hui fait des miracles.

__

Soupir.

// (1)

Vas t'il un jour cesser ses pitreries et son humour sur ma personne une fois dans sa vie ? 

Parfois, je crois qu'il lance ce genre de pique pour me forcer à m'ouvrir mais si ça se trouve, je ne suis que sa cible favorite d'un jeu uniquement destiné à lui passer le temps entre deux missions.

// (2)

Tout à ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que le grand bavard ne parlait déjà plus depuis de longues minutes. Ce dernier cherchait désespérément un moyen d'engager la conversation sur un sujet qu'il jugeait particulièrement délicat. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il se lança à l'eau.

- Heero, je…

- Bonjour.

Pas de chance. Il était enfin parti pour une petite déclaration et voilà qu'un étranger venait de les interrompre.

L'américain quelque peu déçu d'avoir été ainsi stoppé dans ce qui aurait put être sa plus belle prestation, se tourna vers la personne ayant particulièrement bien choisit son moment pour se joindre à eux. Il reconnu le pédiatre qui s'était occupé d'Heero le jour de "l'incident diplomatique".

- Alors, je vois que votre patient a repris des forces.

- Oh, bonjour docteur.

- Allons appelle moi Auryn.

// (1)

Heero n'apprécia pas l'arrivée impromptue de ce médecin. Non seulement, ce dernier venait de dévier l'attention de Duo sur sa personne, mais il émanait aussi de lui une attitude que le soldat reconnaissait sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. En tout état de cause, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Seule inconnue dans l'équation, il ignorait totalement s'il s'agissait vraiment de son instinct de soldat qui sonnait le signal d'alarme ou d'un plus simplement sentiment de jalousie. Les deux collègues ayant choisis le partie évident de l'ignorer, Heero s'éclipsa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. 

// (2)

- Je suis désolé.

- De ?

- Je crois que je viens de faire fuir votre patient.

- Hee.. Mon patient ?

Au même moment de très jeunes voix se firent entendre criant à tue-tête qu'elles voulaient continuer à jouer avec leur docteur.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, mon devoir m'attend.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il abandonna Duo, pour aller jouer de nouveau au ballon avec la plupart des jeunes patients de l'hôpital. Enfin libéré, Shinigami rechercha avec un brin de panique, Heero qui une fois encore n'avait pas été dans la capacité d'agir en personne civilisée et participer à la conversation. Non, il fallait que monsieur joue les ours mal léchés et insociables.

Un regard circulaire et il le repéra non loin de là près d'un banc. Et chose plus qu'étrange, ce dernier se trouvait aux cotés d'un petit garçon. Bien, qu'il s'approchait d'un pas rapide et silencieux, il n'eut pas la chance d'entendre les paroles échangées entre ces deux là, le gamin étant au même instant récupéré par une infirmière qui poussait son fauteuil vers les bâtiments, non sans avoir remercié au préalable le pilote.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle te remercie ?

- Rien, juste expliqué certaines choses au petit.

Duo suivit du regard ce dernier rentrer.

- Il est encore trop faible pour jouer dehors avec les autres ?

- Non, sa colonne vertébrale a été brisée à la suite d'un effondrement provoqué par une bataille entre OZ et les rebelles. Il ne remarchera jamais de sa vie. Je lui ai juste dit que ce n'était pas une fatalité pour autant.

- Je vois.

Imaginant la difficulté qu'il aurait à supporter l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus marcher un jour, il observa avec nostalgie tous ces enfants jouant et riant autour du ballon, se rappelant l'époque lointaine où il en faisait de même dans les décharges de la colonie L2 avec ses amis. Ses amis aujourd'hui tous disparus. 

Tout à ses souvenirs, il ne prêta pas attention au fait, que sa fixation sur les enfants pouvait être aussi prise pour une observation soutenue du médecin jouant avec eux. Et bien sûr il fallut que ce dernier fasse un geste pour signaler sa présence à l'infirmier.

- Qui est-ce ?

// (1)

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui poser une telle question ?

- Le médecin ? Ben, c'est le pédiatre de l'hôpital. Il t'a soigné le jour où t'as brisé la main du chirurgien.

- Je vois.

- Regarde comment il est avec les enfants. On voit tout de suite qu'il les aime vraiment.

- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer aussi.

- Faux pas rêver Hee-chan. A mon avis il doit courir après toutes les femmes de l'établissement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. A mon avis tu pourrais avoir tes chances.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais allé lui parler tant que tu en as encore le temps.

- Ca va pas ? J'ai pas envie de me faire remballer comme ça, moi.

Heero nota douloureusement que son ami ne niait pas son intérêt pour le médecin. Il avait débuté la discussion dans l'espoir de le voir rejeter toutes allusions à ce genre de relation, histoire de s'informer sur ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments vis à vis des hommes. Et voilà qu'il ne démentait pas l'idée de pouvoir aller lui faire un brin drague pour peu qu'il ne se fasse pas rejeter comme un mal propre.

- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir. Il n'est pas forcement montrer sur le visage d'une personne ce qu'elle pense au fond d'elle.

Su ces mots il donna une impulsion à ses roues afin de rentrer à son tour.

// (2)

Duo resta quelques secondes immobile à réfléchir à sa dernière remarque. Se pouvait-il qu'Heero tente de lui faire passer un message sur leur relation commune ? Trop improbable mais si tentant de le croire.

Se reprenant vite, l'américain voyant son ami s'éloigner de lui, se précipita à sa suite.

- Attend moi ! 

Arrivé à son niveau, il reprit machinalement possession de la direction du fauteuil, sans qu'Heero ne l'en empêche. 

- Tu crois qu'ils ont fini leur discussion nos deux amoureux ?

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller voir Sally toi ?

- Exacte mon capitaine, nous allons donc la rejoindre de ce pas. 

A suivre…


	15. Pause Kit Kat

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Remarque : Episode souvenir.

****

Hôpital.

****

Pause kit kat.

Alors une amie et accessoirement première lectrice (Sephy ^_^), m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'il commençait à y avoir un peu de flou dans l'histoire et ses différents personnages _Pas bô n'est-ce pas ?_

Comme mes chapitres n'étaient pas, en cette époque peu lointaine, découpés par Point de vue, – Vous savez les petits **"// (1)"** qui signifie (pour cette exemple) que vous arriver plus ou moins à un POV Heero – la pauvre finissait par s'emmêler les pinceaux.

Je profite donc de ce chapitre pour vous donner une courte "présentation / résumé" des derniers événements par personnages, histoire de rattraper les quelques brebis pouvant s'être égarés. Pour ceux que ca irrite, passé votre chemin, direction le chapitre 14.

****

Ceux que tout le monde connaît et acclame bien fort : Nos G-boys.

****

Heero :

Perfect Soldier a pas eu de chance, lors d'une fin de mission, il se retrouve méchamment blessé du coté de la poitrine et du ventre. Bref une petite charpie qui l'empêche de trop se lever sans avoir horriblement mal et que ses jambes le lâchent d'où l'utilisation, plus que conseillé, du fauteuil roulant. Pépère va bientôt se la jouer en solitaire. En attendant, il semble aussi être devenu une cible possible pour le prochain meurtre. 

Décidément, il a vraiment pas de chance.

Il sait qu'il aime Duo, mais le plus dur reste à faire, le lui dire, ce qui n'est pas si simple pour un gars à qui on a interdit tous sentiments. Gros combat intérieur sur le qui dois-je écouter : mon cœur ou ma raison ???

****

Duo :

Shinigami, se rend compte depuis la blessure d'Heero qu'il est plus que temps qu'il lui annonce qu'il tient à lui. Après tout, ils peuvent mourir à tout moment. Il refuse son premier rôle qui devait être "patient encombrant " pour prendre la place de l'infirmier, n'hésitant pour cela à aller en écraser un _(je vous rassure ce dernier n'a qu'une jambe cassée),_ pour inciter la direction de l'hôpital à en engager un nouveau. Tout ça pour être au plus vite auprès de son Hee-chan coincé aux soins intensifs où il ne peut lui faire aucune visite en d'autres circonstances. La jeune interne (il n'en existe qu'une) voit son manège de toujours être auprès d'Heero et soupçonnant qu'il pourrait bien avoir quelques sentiments pour ce patient, décide gentiment de les aider à se mettre ensemble. La jeune femme a un bon fond sur ce coup-là ^_^.

****

Quatre.

Le petit ange est atteint d'un mal de l'espace incurable qui devrait lui être fatal. Mais Hee-chan s'en est rendu compte à temps et l'a incité depuis déjà de long mois à suivre un nouveau traitement encore expérimental, mis en place par de grands spécialistes qu'il l'a forcé à aller voir. Ces derniers lui ont concocté un super programme sur mesure qu'il peut suivre dans n'importe quel hôpital, pour peu qu'il se trimballe son dossier avec toutes les instructions. On va dire que c'est un truc du genre "rayons". Heero est le seul à en avoir connaissance, Quatre refusant d'en parler aux autres de peur de voir leurs comportements changer à son égard et qu'ils le considèrent comme plus faible qu'il ne l'ai. 

Dans cette histoire Perfect Soldier se rend compte que d'avoir une personne à s'occuper l'humanise et ne peut qu'en remercier le petit chou, en tentant de suivre ses conseils quant à sa re-socialisation. Duo n'est pas si aveugle qu'il semble en avoir l'air, mais ceci est pour un prochain chapitre.

****

Trowa.

Notre compatriote Latin, se doute de rien en ce qui concerne Quatre.

En revanche il est clair qu'il l'aime bien. C'est la découverte que ce dernier serait malade qui le fait réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement au fait que le number 04 compterait beaucoup plus pour lui qu'il ne le croyait jusque là.

La jeune interne semble se coller à lui et il se demande pourquoi. Mais il interprète mal les actions de cette dernière. Non, Trowa, les jeunes filles ne sont pas forcement toutes folles de toi. A mais je vous jure !

****

Wufei.

Bébé Dragon, a une vie agitée en dehors des missions. Il est en couple sans vouloir le dire à personne.

Avec qui ????? Je garde encore le mystère mais oui il s'agit bien d'un homme. Soyez patients j'ai du mal avec ce personnage.

****

Maintenant les persos autres que les G-boys.

****

Le méchant médecin du départ : Dr. Morganstern.

Le médecin qui s'occupe du service où a atterri Heero est un gros sauvage. Perfect Soldier nous en débarrasse inconsciemment avant que Shinigami ne passe à l'action. Personnage viré tout simplement de la fic. A vous de voir ce que vous en faites.

****

Une petite connaissance : Sally Poe.

Alors notre miss chef de section d'une troupe rebelle, prend la place du "méchant médecin du départ". 

Elle remplace aussi dans une certaine mesure Heero un peu beaucoup "OUT" pour l'instant. Elle a pour but de trouver comme tout le monde le personnel responsable des morts mystérieuses survenues dans cet établissement. En fait cette histoire ne concernait au départ que les rebelles (futur Preventers) mais comme ces derniers manquent de moyen et qu'ils sont toujours près à aider les G-boys. Nos 5 pilotes leur font une faveur en réglant cette enquête pour eux (on remercie les mads docs pour leurs bonté d'âme). Les principaux soupçons portent sur un possible trafic de greffes d'organes. Mais se pose aussi le problème de la compatibilité. Pourquoi dans ce cas ne tuer que des rebelles ? Le hasard qu'ils soient tous du bon groupe sanguin recherché étant impossible, l'affaire reste plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît. 

****

La jolie interne : Madison Doyle.

Notre petite blonde est mignonne comme tout avec son visage d'ange. L'innocence même tant qu'elle ne joue les marieuses. Elle ne quitte pas Trowa d'une semelle et ce dernier ce demande vraiment pour quelles raisons. Il pense qu'elle lui fait du gringue mais rien n'ai moins vrai. La demoiselle a un grand secret et cherche à tuer une personne. Qui ? Personne ne le sait (sauf moi, chapitre déjà écrit ^__^). Elle tentait de mettre son plan a exécution toute seule le soir même où elle aide Trowa à ranger les dossiers mais doit se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'y arrive pas toute seul. Elle décide donc de demander l'aide de quelqu'un pour réaliser son forfait à sa place. Elle avait penser au Français, mais n'arrivant pas à lui en parler, son choix se porte finalement sur ce patient étrange qui semble ne pas être la personne qu'il prétend : notre Odin Lowe. Ce dernier à écouté sa demande et ne lui a pas encore répondu. Elle pense qu'il fait partie des Rebelles mais n'a aucun doute quand à l'identité des quatre autres éléments infiltrés dans les locaux. 

Indépendamment de cette histoire, elle souhaite vraiment aider Duo à séduire l'ours grincheux, pensant que ça ne pourrait que leur faire du bien à tout les deux.

Autre hypothèse.^___^ C'est elle la méchante, elle s'est assurée du dossier d'Heero et décide de le faire parler pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien d'un rebelle et pas d'un simple civil innocent.

Le mystère est posé.

****

Le pédiatre charmeur : Auryn j'ai-pas-encore-trouvé-son-nom-de-famille.

Est-ce l'homme de la vie de Wufei ?

Un méchant ?

Un pauvre type dont j'avais besoin pour finir un chapitre ?

Nul ne le sait ou plutôt je refuse de le dire. ^___^

****

La 'tite secrétaire : Miss Windy.

Bref passage de cette vielle fille "miss catastrophe" qui comme son nom l'indique, apporte un vent destructeur sur son passage. Elle a beaucoup apprécié l'aide inespérée des deux jeunes internes et peut-être est-ce un donné pour un rendu. 

A suivre.

****

Un des méchants.

On ignore son identité. 

Dans le chapitre qui lui est réservé je rappel que je ne parlais pas d'une FEMME ou d'un HOMME, mais d'une PERSONNE qui entre dans un bureau. Seul détail dont nous sommes sûr, l'individu portait une blouse blanche.

Au choix :

- le médecin viré du départ à la main cassée.

- le pédiatre

- l'interne.

- la secrétaire

- un personnage encore jamais vu

- un G-boys qui a perdu l'esprit.

- tous ces petits persos ou juste quelques uns parmi cette panoplie ????????????

A vos neurones !


	16. Future mission

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Bonne question : Madison + 2. ^_^ Non je rigole, niark niark ^__^

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 14 : Future mission.

// (Sally)

Lorsqu'elle entendit taper à sa porte, la jeune femme informa son visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Hello darling !

- Duo !!!!

- Ben quoi ?

- Laisse le Heero, nous sommes seuls.

Le regard de glace lancé par le japonais, ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment leur mission n'était pas encore tombée à l'eau avec un bavard pareil. 

Le dit bavard bloqua les roues de l'éternel insatisfait, profitant d'être accroupis près de lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Tu sais, les gens savent aussi travailler dans la joie.

- Duo, toi aussi, laisse le tranquille.

- hum.

- Je crois qu'il apprécie pas plus que tu viennes prendre sa défense.

Pas trois secondes qu'ils étaient en sa présence qu'elle sentait déjà la migraine venir à grand pas. Ces deux là étaient tout bonnement insupportables quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Un vrai "petit vieux couple" à leur age. 

// (1)

N'en pouvant plus, de cette perte de temps, Heero dessouda ses lèvres pour faire avancer la mission à laquelle il ne faisait pourtant toujours pas partie.

- Tu as trouvé quelques choses ?

- Je n'en suis pas très sûre. J'ai suivis une personne hier soir qui s'était éclipsée de façon discrète, dans un bureau. 

Il ou elle, y est resté un bon moment à s'occuper sur l'ordinateur.

- Jusque là je ne vois rien d'anormal. Faut bien qu'ils mettent à jour leurs dossiers. 

- Duo, elle nous parle d'une attitude suspecte, pas d'une simple mise à jour administrative.

- Vous savez que vous êtes bien pareil tout les deux à voir le mal partout.

- Bref, j'ai pris sa place après son départ et n'ai rien pu trouver dans l'ordinateur en question.

- Vous voyez qu'est-ce que je vous disais.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Il y avait une sorte de barrière qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir pas mal de dossiers.

- Transcodage ?

- Je l'ignore Heero. J'en suis bien désolé mais je suis incapable de reconnaître ce genre de chose.

- Décrit moi l'application.

Après quelques minutes d'explication, il fut convenu que Wufei apporterait au plus vite un programme d'ouverture afin qu'ils puissent aller télécharger les dossiers suspects dans la nuit pour les lire au plus vite.

- Pas de soucis, je suis de garde en début de nuit et Quatre viendra avec moi en cas de soucis d'ordre technique. 

- Wufei et moi serions plus indiqué.

- Tu oublies un détail, Wufei ne peux pas rester dans l'hôpital une fois les heures de visite terminées sans paraître suspect et toi tu dois finir ton service en fin de journée. Si quelqu'un te repère tu grilles notre meilleur chance d'approfondir cette piste. Parce que plus le temps passe et plus je soupçonne la présence d'au moins un médecin dans toute cette histoire pour trafiquer de façon crédible tous les rapports de données. 

- Il serait aussi plus prudent que je vous accompagne dans le cas ou le crack que vous emporterez ne suffise pas.

- Alors là, il n'en est même pas question. Bien que ça ne te plaise pas Heero, je te rappelle que tu ne te trouves ici que dans le SEUL et UNIQUE but de te soigner. 

Le japonais ne répondit pas à cette remarque n'appréciant pas d'être relégué au statut de poids mort. Pourtant bien loin de son habitude, il n'insista pas.

- Dans ce cas si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vous laisse.

Et, sur ces mots, Heero décoinça ses roues avant de sortir la tête haute.

// (2)

La porte fut refermée par Sally, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire la moral à l'américain.

- Tu nous l'as vexé.

- Peu importe si cela peux suffire à lui faire abandonner l'idée de nous apporter son aide.

- Tu es trop dur avec lui. Tu sembles oublier qu'il n'a que ça comme raison de vivre.

- Justement, il est grand temps que ça change.

- Une idée.

- Ca se pourrait ^___^

- Je vois.

Un second bruit à la porte et ce fut Duo qui alla l'ouvrir.

- T'as oublié quelque chose ?

- Désolé mais ce n'est que moi.

- …. ^^;;;;

- Madison, tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, nous avons un patient de la chambre 911 qui fait une crise d'épilepsie et nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

- J'arrive tout de suite. A plus tard Duo.

- Oui.

Sally se précipita directement vers la salle des soins intensifs, tandis que la jeune interne se permit de prendre quelques minutes pour observer avec un de ses sourires qu'elle ne quittait jamais, l'infirmier resté quelques peu muet.

- Dites moi, nous pourrions parler tout les deux quand vous aurez un moment ?

- Pourquoi pas. Mais a une seule condition.

- Laquelle.

- On se tutoie.

- Adjugé.

Et elle partit avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

Après tout pourquoi pas. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour lui de se faire une bonne fois pour toute une opinion sur la demoiselle. Décidé d'éluder ce mystère, il sortit à son tour du bureau afin de reprendre sa tache d'infirmier.

A suivre…


	17. Aveux

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Salade de G-boys 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 15 : Aveux.

// (5)

Il n'avait pas réussi. Pour sa plus grande honte, le descendant de la grande famille des Shenlong, avait été dans l'incapacité de finir le programme. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais devait bien l'avouer, il ne pouvait égaler un certain petit soldat en matière d'informatique.

Il n'y avait pas mille solutions au problème qui se présentait à eux. Il devait demander l'aide de Quatre qui avec lui, était les seul à s'y connaître le plus après Heero-on-ne-lui-demande-rien-ou-c'est-moi-qui-vous-élimine-Yuy, nouveau protégé d'un certain Dieu de la mort, jouant plus que jamais les mères poules ultra protectrices. D'un autre coté, connaissant le japonais, il ne doutait pas qu'il fallait bien toute l'énergie d'un Duo Maxwell pour empêcher ce dernier de se faire plus de mal en sous estimant ses blessures. 

Il frappa donc doucement à la porte pour ne pas réveiller le number One, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

Contre toute attente, Quatre n'était pas là et Heero le regardait, loin d'être endormi.

- Quatre ?

- Salle d'examen.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, une nouvelle filature, alors je lui pose le portable sur son lit.

- Tu as réussi à prévoir le dernier niveau décrit par Sally.

- Pas dans son intégralité mais il est déjà prévu que ce soit Quatre qui s'en occupe.

// (1)

En d'autre terme, il a eu pour ordre de ne rien me demander alors qu'il est évident qu'il n'a pas pu finir les modifications requises.

- Je le lui dirais dés son retour.

- Ok.

// (5)

Le chinois allait sortir quelque peu gêné par l'atmosphère étouffante de la chambre, quand il changea d'idée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Heero, si lui détestait plus que tout les hôpitaux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise je me trompe ?

- Non.

- De mauvais souvenirs ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, le jeune homme, semblant porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules, capitula et s'assit sur le bord du lit non occupé.

- Bien avant que l'on soit tous envoyés sur terre dans le cadre du projet météore, j'ai été marié sur ma colonie.

- …

- Mérian était très fière et bien plus têtue que nous cinq réunis. Elle avait un caractères fort et particulièrement difficile à vivre et malgré tout cela je l'ai toujours aimé. Nous étions bien trop jeune pour nous aimer d'amour mais elle était mon amie et ma confidente.

- …

- Un jour, notre colonie a été attaqué par OZ et Mérian qui s'était dressée vaillamment contre eux, fut grièvement blessée au combat. J'ai passé une semaine à prier nos Dieux dans un couloirs d'hôpital, pour qu'elle s'en sorte et me revienne vivante. Une semaine, au terme de laquelle elle ne m'est jamais revenu.

- Wufei.

- Hum ?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour effacer la perte de Mérian. Juste te donner ce conseil : n'hésite plus à vivre pleinement avec la personne auquel tu tiens à présent. La vie est effectivement trop courte et incertaine pour gâcher de précieux moments en raison d'une fierté trop souvent inutile et superflue.

- Alors tu es au courant ?

- Tu devrais y aller où tu vas rater ta filature.

- A plus tard Heero…..et merci.

// (5)

Il en était sur, il y en avait donc au moins un qui connaissait son secret. Ses craintes se confirmaient et malgré cela il ne s'en sentait pas gêné. Les paroles d'Heero l'avaient réconforté dans l'idée qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte d'aimer. Bien au contraire, il devait en profiter tant qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. 

Mais depuis quand le soldat parfait était-il devenu conseiller en relation sociale ? [1]

Quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées, Wufei, n'aperçu pas Sally en pleine discussion avec l'un des médecins. En revanche, il ne put rater un petit couple au fond du jardin. Ils étaient particulièrement éloignés du reste des patients sortis prendre l'air, mais leurs allures si reconnaissables ne pouvaient le faire douter. Il eut d'abord pour réflexe de s'approcher d'eux quand il remarqua enfin leur comportement. Le jeune Quatre dormait reposant sa tête sur les genoux d'un Français plus que jamais détendu une main de ses dernier littéralement perdu dans les cheveux d'or de son compagnon. Le tableau qu'ils formaient dégageait un parfum de douceur et de bien être que le pilote n'eut pas le courage d'aller briser. Il repartit donc sur ses pas, s'assit sur sa moto et attendit avec patience la sortie d'un médecin qu'il qualifia de plutôt mignon, pour peu qu'on aimait son genre.

// (3)

Est-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

Nous voilà tout deux enlacés, venant de nous confier depuis de très courtes minutes, tous les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Mais que sommes nous donc devenu face à cette épée de Damoclès qui veille au dessus de nos têtes, prête à venir nous porter le coup de grâce ?

Pourquoi a t'il décidé d'affronter cette épreuve sans moi ? Je ne minimise pas tout ce qu'Heero a pu lui apporter mais j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir être à ses cotés dans les moments les plus durs, le soutenir, le protéger. Mais ce petit ange est fait, comme nous tous, de fer et de fierté. Il refuse que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. A présent, nous n'avons plus rien à faire. Rien d'autre qu'espérer que demain, ils nous annoncent qu'il a vaincu la maladie. Que les cellules touchées ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir et que tout son travail n'a pas été réalisé en vain. Je prie aujourd'hui pour la première fois de ma courte existence pour qu'il puisse vivre encore de longues années.

A la seule pensée de pouvoir perdre dans très peu de temps la personne aimée, le pilote d'HeavyArms ne put plus retenir les larmes qui perlaient depuis déjà quelques minutes aux coins de ses yeux. Aucunes n'avaient osées s'écouler depuis plus de dix ans. Et pourtant ce fut dans un ordre et calme parfait qu'elles se suivirent les unes à la suite des autres, creusant sur leur passage un sillon gorgé de leur sel. Une larmes plus aventureuse que ses sœurs tomba alors sur la joue du jeune homme endormi, le réveillant par ce seul contact.

// (4)

- _Tient, il pleut ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et la mon cœur explose. Il n'y a pas de nuage à l'horizon. Il n'y a pas de pluie, le soleil brille et l'homme que j'aime pleure en silence. Je suis partagé. Je me déteste de lui faire tant de peine. Je le déteste qu'il puisse pleurer sur mon sort comme si je n'étais qu'un de ces bébés phoques que l'on massacre toujours.

- Trowa ?

Et contre toute attente, il se contente de me serrer dans ses bras. Il ne me fait plus de reproches, ne parle plus de nos compagnons et de mon cruel silence.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant.

Non, il se contente de me dire qu'il m'aime et je crois qu'il n'existe rien de plus fort pour vous donner envie de vous battre de nouveau. Non, rien n'est plus efficace au monde que de se savoir aimé aussi fort.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Ca on se le demande tous !


	18. Congés payés

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1+2

Remarque : Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, d'ailleurs c'est le premier a avoir été écrit et le responsable de l'existence de cette fic. ^__^. Je me suis donc tapée 40 pages d'écriture uniquement pour lui. ^_^ 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 16 : Congés payés. 

// (2)

Cinq heures, cinq longues heures qu'il n'avait pas cessé de travailler. Comment pouvait-il faire son enquête dans de telle conditions ? 

Profitant de sa pause déjeuné plus que tardive, le jeune homme partit enfin à la chasse aux nouvelles. Vu l'heure avancée, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Wu-man était déjà passé faire une petite visite de courtoisie à son "cousin Quatre" histoire de leur apporter l'un des programmes de craquage stockés dans le PC d'Heero. D'après ce dernier, une simple mise au goût du jour suivant les indications de Sally devait suffire à casser les protections placées sur leur future source d'information. 

Comme à son accoutumé, le natté entra donc, telle une tempête dans la chambre de ses compagnons, quand il stoppa son élan quelques secondes avant de briser le silence ambiant. Quatre n'était pas là et Heero dormait comme un bien heureux. Le voir si vulnérable avait quelque chose d'irréaliste. A force de le côtoyer, une part de lui-même avait fini par croire que son ami était bel et bien immortel. Mais cet incident lui avait clairement rappelé les dures lois de la réalité : comme tout à chacun, le soldat parfait pouvait lui aussi mourir. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que lui avouer ses sentiments, s'il ne voulait pas regretter son silence après la disparition de l'un d'eux. 

Le jeune homme en était à cette réflexion, lorsqu'il aperçu enfin, sur la petite table destinée à se placer au dessus du lit, le portable ouvert sur un programme. Le pilote de Wings avait déjà retrouvé ses vieux réflexes. Cela aurait put le mettre en colère, pourtant c'est avec un regard plein de tendresse qu'il continua à l'observer. Il le trouvait attendrissant endormi et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, son pyjama d'hôpital bien que légèrement trop grand, le rendait irrémédiablement séduisant. 

// (1)

Duo tirait vers lui l'objet de toutes les damnations, quand une voix le fit sursauter

- Laisse-le là.

- Je ne serais pas passé, tu dormirais encore, alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes pour finir.

- Heero.

- Lâche moi un peu. Si je termine tout de suite, vous pourrez infiltrer votre ordinateur ce soir et peut-être mettre fin à cette affaires dés demain. Je te croyais pressé de partir d'ici.

Après avoir reprit possession de ses yeux encore mal réveillés, Heero put se remettre au travail. Il se doutait que Duo n'appréciait qu'assez peu le fait qu'il l'ignore de la sorte mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il ne manquait plus que quelques lignes de programmation délicates pour optimiser le virus de craquage et lui seul pouvait en finir en peu de temps. Il ne sous-estimait pas les capacités de Quatre. Mais ce dernier très certainement fatigué par ses derniers traitements devait déjà faire front au reste de la mission sans pouvoir se reposer convenablement, comme son état l'exigeait. La meilleur solution pour eux tous, était donc bien qu'il s'en charge lui-même. Et dans un sens cela le rassurait, il n'aimait guère que d'autre touche à ses créations.

La dernière compilation lui indiqua qu'il en avait enfin fini, après environ vingt minutes de frappe intensive. Cinq minutes de plus que ce qu'il pensait. Preuve s'il en était qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Il sortit la disquette contenant son programme et allait la poser sur le PC qu'il repliait déjà quand il le vit. Il s'attendait à ce que Duo repasse à l'occasion le voir mais pas à ce que ce dernier ai attendu qu'il termine assit au pied de son lit. Cela devenait vraiment inquiétant, si lui le soldat parfait n'était plus capable de sentir la présence d'une tiers personne à ses cotés. Mais voilà, il ne s'agissait justement pas d'une tiers personne, mais de Duo. Et ce dernier le regardait très fixement toujours aussi mécontent de ne pas avoir eu le dessus sur lui. 

Sans un mot, il tendit la disquette au pilote de DeathScythe qui la prit pour la ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

// -

- Je leur avais demandé de ne pas te mêler à la mission.

- C'était ça ou Wufei devenait chauve.

- C'est pas une excuse. Parce qu'après ça, c'est moi qui vais aller les lui arracher, ses cheveux.

- Pas la peine de les engueuler. J'ai subtiliser le portable à Quatre.

Heureux qu'il le lui ai enfin avoué, Duo cessa sa comédie.

- Franchement Heero, tu crois que je ne m'en doutais pas.

- Baka.

Un sourire du Shinigami plus tard et ce dernier sauta du lit. 

- Ok, maintenant dodo.

- Duo, il est 2 heures de l'après midi.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ca crève les yeux que t'es fatigué, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir.

Il ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre dans le but de diminuer la luminosité puis revint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Heero, pour y subtiliser la télécommande du lit.

- Besoin d'une petite histoire pour t'endormir ?

- Touche pas à ça.

Heero reprit le boîtier de contrôle des mains de la mort personnifiée avant qu'elle ne fasse une énième catastrophe.

- T'as remarqué qu'il y avait des chaises dans cette chambre ?

- Vi !

Ignorant volontairement cette remarque l'américain, ne bougea pas pour autant, le fixant une nouvelle fois avec l'un de ces regards espiègles. 

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend maintenant ?

- Que tu te rendormes.

- Maxwell !

- Tu sais, ta réputation de Perfect Soldier ne sera pas entachée si tu te détend de temps à autre, d'autant plus quand il y a autant de témoin autour de toi.

Réprimant son envie de répliquer, l'intéressé soupira avant de s'avouer vaincu. Sa position rigide, n'aidait vraiment pas à atténuer la douleur et cette dernière ne cessait plus de s'intensifier depuis quelques minutes. Relâchant tous ses muscles, il finit donc par se laisser aller contre les coussins. 

// (2)

Satisfait de le voir enfin se détendre, Duo prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

- Dis.

- Quoi ?

- Après tout ça. Quand la mission sera terminée et que tu seras un peu plus en forme. Ca te dirait de prendre des vacances ?

- Des vacances ?

- Oui. Vacance comme pas de mission, comme se laisser vivre et ne faire que ce qui nous plait.

- Qu'en pense les autres ?

- Je pensais à un truc à deux. _Là s'il pige pas le sous-entendu, il comprendra jamais rien_

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais pas quoi ? Si tu veux prendre des vacances ou si tu veux y aller sans les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir.

- Ben si y a que ça, on pourra justement en profiter pour chercher ensemble.

- Oui ?

Duo fondit de bonheur. Il lui aurait bien sauté au cou mais n'était pas sûr qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Oui.

- Merci.

- Attend de voir ce qu'on va trouver avant.

- Non. Merci de toujours être à mes cotés, de toujours prendre soin de moi.

L'adolescent à la natte se sentit soudain gêné. Ce qu'il espérait tant semblait se réaliser enfin.

- Ben, c'est mon boulot là.

Heero, tendit alors avec une extrême lenteur, significative de sa soudaine timidité, l'une de ses mains en direction de son partenaire.

- Peut-être.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Duo s'approcha de la main tendue, y apposant sa joue avant de la recouvrir de l'une de ses propres mains. Après quoi, la magie du moment fit que leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Tant et si bien que leur lèvres purent enfin se frôler, se chercher et finalement se trouver pour un long et pourtant si timide premier baiser. S'écartant l'un de l'autre, ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence avant de renouveler l'expérience. 

Duo profita de ce second échange pour attraper de nouveau la télécommande du lit et placer son ami en position couchée. Après quoi, il quitta ses lèvres offertes, pour la peau douce de son cou, guidé par la main d'Heero, ayant depuis glissée sous sa nuque. Quand Duo revint aux lèvres désirées, son compagnon s'était enfin rendormi. 

Bien que dos à la porte et occupé avec son Hee-chan, Shinigami avait senti la présence de Quatre à leurs cotés. Le petit blond, semblait ne pas oser bouger et lui ne se sentait pas encore le courage de détacher ses yeux de son " patient ". Toutefois, comme lui aurait judicieusement fait remarquer Heero, ils ne devaient pas perdre de vue le but de leur présence en ces lieux.

- Salut Quat-chan, j'espère que t'es en forme parce qu'on va à la fête ce soir.

// (4)

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, un simple coup d'œil sur le portable placé sur la petite table de chevet du Japonais et Quatre sut que ce dernier venait sans aucun doute de résoudre le problème que Wufei venait lui soumettre. Après les heures de recommandation, sur le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le droit d'impliquer le Perfect Soldier dans la mission, Duo allait très certainement lui en vouloir et lui n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquer son retard.

- Salut Quat-chan, j'espère que t'es en forme parce qu'on va à la fête ce soir.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai du m'absenter et n'ai pas pensé qu'il pourrait en profiter pour s'en charger lui-même. 

Duo se tourna finalement vers le jeune homme, un sourire rassurant comme il n'en réservait qu'à lui.

- Il aurait fallu qu'il soit encore dans le coma pour réussir à l'en empêcher. Il se croit plus fort que nous.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'américain ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et le faire tournoyer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- On s'est embrassé.

Quatre sourit à son tour, entraîné par la joie de son ami.

- Et ce n'est que pour ça que tu me donnes le tournis ?

- Tu veux rire ? Ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous vaut toutes les déclarations du monde. 

- Calme toi ou tu vas le réveiller.

Aussitôt, le très turbulent Shinigami passa en mode murmure, tandis que le jeune arabe s'informait de leur future mission.

A suivre…


	19. Recherches nocturnes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Sally + Auryn , 2+4

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 17 : Recherches nocturnes

// (4)

Quatre se leva sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre, heureux de n'avoir pas réveillé une nouvelle fois son compagnon de chambré. Ce dernier avait eu la gentillesse de réaliser le travail qui lui avait été confié à savoir finir les modifications du programme censé les aider à recopier et ouvrir les dossiers protégés par l'un des employés de cet hôpital. Et Quatre n'était pas dupe, il voyait clairement qu'Heero, encore très faible avait prit sur lui d'agir de la sorte pour soulager sa masse de travail à lui. A n'en pas douter Trowa en serait heureux. Depuis ces quelques heures où ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'agirait pas de manière à le sous estimer devant les autres si ce dernier acceptait en contre partie, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui ou Heero, de se plier à ses exigences d'ordre médical. Bien que contre l'idée de passer pour un infirme avec l'être aimé, il avait accepté une grande partie de ses requêtes comprenant parfaitement qu'il faisait tout cela pour son propre bien.

// -

Il arrivait enfin au couloir administratif quand une ombre se projeta sur lui.

- Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère ?

- Non pile à l'heure Quat-chan.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc comme un seul homme vers le bureau concerné par leur recherche. Une fois à l'intérieur, Duo fit le gué pendant que Quatre lançait leur virus dans le PC. Ce dernier était tout comme son créateur le souhaitait, d'une perfection inégalée ce qui leur permit d'enregistrer toutes les données en moins de dix minutes. Duo rouvrait la porte quand des bruits de pas les forcèrent à rester dans la petite pièce. Des voix s'approchaient et l'assassin venait à penser qu'avec leur chance, les individus en question s'apprêtaient bien à prendre possession des lieux.

- On est mal Quatre.

- Suis moi.

Les deux compères n'avaient pas beaucoup d'endroit où se cacher, à savoir uniquement le dessous du bureau pourvu d'une petite planche pouvant les cacher de l'entrée. A peine venaient-ils de s'y serrer que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer, à la vue des deux paires de chaussures, un homme et une femme.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme médecin qui puisse associer à se point la grâce, l'intelligence et la force comme vous le fait. Vous m'avez tout simplement bluffé tout à l'heure avec cet homme.

- Vous exagérez.

- Non, vraiment. Ce qui est dommage, je dois bien l'avouer, c'est de passer tout notre temps à sauver des individus tels que ces hommes d'armes sans scrupules qui n'hésitent pas à risquer la vie de milliers de civils pour assouvir leurs désirs personnels.

- Vous parler des soldats ou des rebelles qui entrent sous de fausses identités dans cet hôpital ?

- Pour moi la distinction n'existe pas. Ces hommes sont bien tous les mêmes, seule la guerre compte. Ils ne se soucient pas de tous ces enfants qui souffrent par leur unique faute.

- Ce sont malheureusement les conséquences inévitables de toute guerre.

- Oui, mais parfois, je me dis que cela pourrait cesser.

- Comment.

- Par nos actions ma chère. Nous, nous avons la solution entre nos mains. Imaginez que l'on utilise ces hommes d'armes pour sauver leurs victimes. Telles que ces petits qui attendent désespérément une greffe d'organe.

- Vous voulez dire que vous seriez près à les sacrifier pour eux ?

- Vous ne souhaiteriez pas vous associer à mon idée Sally. Ne rêvez-vous pas d'un monde plus propre où nous médecins ferions le tri des hommes devant y vivre et en disparaître.

- Vous me parler d'eugénisme maintenant.

- Je vous choque c'est cela ? J'ai été trop loin veuillez m'excuser. Et puis je ne voulais pas vraiment aborder ce genre de sujet pour notre premier rendez-vous. En fait, je dois bien vous l'avouer, il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'attire et ….

Duo était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et les mains que Quatre s'était volontairement mis en travers de ses lèvres pour réprimer son cri de stupeur lui faisait clairement comprendre que son ami n'était pas plus à l'aise devant ce genre de discours. Le silence qui venait de s'installer ne présageait rien de bon. Etaient-ils sortis ou l'un deux allaient-ils venir s'asseoir au bureau et ainsi prendre connaissance de leur présence.

- Pardonnez moi, je n'aurais jamais du vous embrasser. Je vous laisse à présent.

- A demain Auryn.

Une fois le médecin partit, Sally s'assura de leur présence.

- Vous êtes là les garçons ?

- Oui, on était encore là. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de l'amener ici ? Vous pouviez pas aller vous tripoter ailleurs ?

- Duo !

Quatre trouvait le comportement de son ami quelque peu déplacé, ayant eu lui la capacité de ressentir les sentiments des deux protagonistes au cours de leur échange. Il voulait lui faire comprendre son point de vue quand Sally se contenta de le gifler purement et simplement.

- Je ne te permet pas de faire un quelconque jugement sur mon comportement lorsqu'il s'agit d'infiltration.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser quelque peu les yeux. Quatre voulant apaiser la situation reprit donc la parole.

- Cette fois c'est sur, on a trouvé notre homme. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Pour moi, c'est assez clair. Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Et il sortit.

- Je ne voulais pas le blesser dans son orgueil. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais en parler avec lui. Prend cette disquette et apporte là à Wufei et Trowa, nous y trouverons peut-être des preuves pour confirmer ce que nous venons d'entendre.

- Bien.

La jeune femme prit la disquette tendue pas Quatre, le laissant rejoindre Duo.

// (4)

- Attend moi.

- Je ne voulais pas tu sais.

- Quoi ?

- L'agresser. Des fois je me rend compte que les autres non pas tord, je parle trop et trop vite. 

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle regrette tout autant de t'avoir blessé. 

- Comme si une gifle pouvait me faire mal.

- Je ne pensais pas aux blessures physiques, Duo.

- …

Voyant que son ami allait sombrer dans une phase de déprime, le petit blond trouva le sujet qui lui ferait revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis moi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais prévu quelque chose avec Heero ?

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai juste senti une certaine impatience dans cette petite tête.

Comme il s'en doutait, Duo lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

- On va partir en vacance !

- Des vacances ?

- Oui, il a accepté. T'imagines de la part du soldat parfait ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Désolé man, mais c'est prévu pour deux uniquement.

- Je ne pensais pas à m'inviter mais peut-être à en prendre de mon coté.

- Si je puis me permettre ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Sans vouloir te vexer, cela fait déjà quelques temps que je te trouve les traits tirés et fatigués.

- Ah ?

- Tu nous caches rien, au moins ?

- Et bien, pour être honnête je vais très bientôt avoir des choses à vous dire. Mais je préférerais n'en parler qu'une bonne fois pour toute lorsque nous serons de nouveau, tous les cinq réunis.

- Comme tu veux. Simplement, n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi en cas de problème.

- Je sais.

- Ok, je te fais confiance.

// (2)

Voulant confirmer qu'il ne serait jamais loin de lui, Duo prit son cadet dans ses bras pour une étreinte toute fraternelle. 

Serrer Quatre contre lui, lui faisait du bien. De tous les pilotes, il savait être celui qui était le plus attaché à leur groupe. Il aimait Heero d'amour et Quatre était son meilleur ami, mais ces deux personnes ne suffisaient pas pour autant à son bonheur. Il avait besoin d'eux tous, Trowa, Wufei mais aussi d'Hilde, Sally et tout leurs compagnons qui les aidaient sans rien leur demander en retour. Toutes ces personnes qui avaient eu la force de survivre au pire des dangers que ce monde ai connu : la malédiction du Dieu de la mort.

A suivre…


	20. Mission acceptée

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 0

Remarque : Et un deuxième chapitre sans couple sous-jacent ^__^ !

C'est que ça finirait presque par être une vrai histoire.

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 18 : Mission acceptée. 

// (1)

Quatre étant enfin sorti, Heero descendit de son lit sans geste brusque. Après une courte réflexion, il avait décidé de prendre le fauteuil. Il ne serait pas des plus discrets avec, mais s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à terre au beau milieu d'un couloir, il n'avait pas trop le choix. D'autant plus qu'il devait se presser de retrouver la jeune femme. Il ne doutait pas que le moindre retard de sa part à leur rendez-vous nocturne pourrait lui faire croire qu'il refusait finalement sa demande. 

Arrivant enfin au lieu prévu, il la vit se tourner vers lui, une lueur décidée dans ses yeux. 

- Le jeune homme présent dans votre chambre ne vous a pas posé de problème ?

- Il prend des somnifères.

- Bien. Je … vous avez pris votre décision ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire.

- Oui. Je continue à vouloir le voir mourir devant mes yeux.

- Alors allons-y.

Il s'avança, constatant rapidement qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je souhaite tuer cet homme ?

- Je suppose que les actes perpétrés à l'encontre de votre petit frère en sont la raison.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ?!

- J'ai mon réseau d'information.

- Alors, je suppose que vous savez qu'il m'a aussi violé.

- Mais c'est pour votre frère que votre cœur cri vengeance.

- Je voudrais tant le voir souffrir comme il l'a fait souffrir. Parfois je me dis que la mort est trop douce pour ce genre d'individu.

- Faites moi confiance, elle ne le sera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

Le regard glacial qu'il porta sur elle, lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens si elle ne le savait pas diriger à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

- J'ignore les raisons qui m'y pousse mais je vous fait confiance.

Heero ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer, tel l'ombre de la mort vers sa future victime.

// (1)

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Ses mains tremblent, elle prend enfin conscience que ce qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'année vient de se réaliser. Va t'elle regretter de m'avoir demandé de l'exécuter ? 

Ai-je bien fait d'accepter d'être complice de ce meurtre ? 

Non. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un meurtre, mais d'une sentence. 

Je comprend son besoin. Je sais ce qu'elle a enduré et plus encore ce qu'elle et son jeune frère devront continuer à vivre. Je ne regretterais jamais mon geste et suis heureux qu'elle n'ai pas eu à s'en charger elle même.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Jamais. Et pourtant je le voulais tant.

L'adolescent se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle pleurait, incapable de croiser son regard.

- Je vous fais peur ?

Les yeux bleu clair se redirigèrent vers lui.

- Non, pour moi vous resterez à jamais le patient de la chambre 911 qui m'a libéré une nuit de mon pire cauchemar.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras pour tenter maladroitement de la réconforter.

- Voulez-vous bien répondre à une seule question ?

- hm.

- Faites vous aussi parti de l'Organisation Zodiacale ?

- Non.

- Merci mon Dieu.

Et elle l'étreignit un peu plus fort, heureuse de la nouvelle.

- Je … je dois rentrer avant que…

- Oui, bien sûr.

La jeune interne essuya ses larmes et s'écarta de son complice. Elle l'aida à se rasseoir et le poussa au plus vite en direction de sa chambre. Devant la porte, Heero la stoppa.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour les derniers mètres.

- Bien.

- Rentrez vite le rejoindre.

- Encore merci.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour votre sauveur. Vous devez bien comprendre que je n'ai agis que dans mon propre intérêt. Je ne suis qu'un assassin tout comme lui, ne l'oubliez jamais.

- J'ignore tout de vous. Malgré tout, je reste persuadé en mon fort intérieur que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Partez maintenant.

- A demain.

Heero prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit enfin la porte priant en son fort intérieur pour que Quatre ne soit pas déjà de retour. Mais la chance était avec lui, à son entrée la pièce était vide.

A suivre…


	21. Discussion nocturne

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+4 & évocation du 1+4 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 19 : Discussion nocturne.

// (4)

Duo et Quatre discutaient doucement, prenant le couloir menant à la chambre 213 lorsqu'une silhouette en partit au même instant. Le hasard avait voulu qu'à la seconde prêt ces jeunes gens ne se rencontrent pas.

Une minutes plus tard et ils arrivaient à la porte. 

- A demain Duo.

- Attend, je vais entrer avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas beau d'aller contempler le sommeil des gens sans en avoir leur accord.

- Soit sympa Quat-chan.

Ne pouvant résister à la moue boudeuse de l'américain et sachant exactement ce que ressentait ce dernier, le descendant de la famille Winner céda. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il se retint soudain, reculant d'un pas.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Duo, je peux plus continuer comme ca. Je… je voulais attendre que l'on soit tous réunis mais je ne peux pas. Maintenant que toi et Heero vous…

- Nous ?

- Pardonnes moi Duo, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

// (2)

J'ai des soupçons sur le sujet qu'il veut aborder. Après tout, je ne cesse de lui envoyer des perches depuis des mois pour le décider à se lancer. Mais cela lui est difficile, je le sais bien. Je le vois prendre une grande respiration et le voilà qui me parle de nouveau.

- Duo, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous tous, ces derniers mois.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas.

- Tu …. tu es au courant ?

- De quoi ? Que tu suis des soins particulièrement éprouvants régulièrement à la place de mission sans nous en avoir jamais rien dit ou que tu sois le seul à avoir des rapports privilégiés avec le Perfect Soldier ?

// (4)

Effrayé par la teneur des paroles de son meilleur ami, le jeune arabe ne sut plus quoi penser. Etait-ce des reproches ou une simple question qu'il venait d'entendre ? Particulièrement touché moralement ce jour-ci, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un deuxième interrogatoire des plus serrés. 

- Pardonne moi.

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, Dieu seul sait où, sans plus d'explications quand deux bras l'étreignirent. Duo derrière son dos le serrait avec douceur posant son visage sur l'une de ses épaules.

- Attend.

La situation lui échappant totalement le jeune homme resta statufié.

- Soit sans crainte Quatre. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quoique ce soit entre vous deux. 

- Co.. comment as-tu su pour la maladie ?

- Une nuit je vous ai surpris dans la salle de bain. Tu semblais particulièrement malade et j'ai vu combien Heero prenait soin de toi sans que cela soit trop marquant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi mal en point et j'ai compris ce qui pouvait te pousser à t'abandonner devant lui seul. Nous savons tous qu'il est inutile de cacher son état au Perfect Soldier, car quoiqu'il arrive, lui ne voit en nous que des soldats et nous traite en tant que tel. Alors plus que nous, Trowa y comprit, lui seul était capable de t'apporter le soulagement de ne plus avoir besoin de faire semblant sans que l'on te traite pour autant comme un oisillon tombé du nid. Au départ je le trouvais trop dur avec toi et puis un jour je vous ai surpris tout deux dans un lit. Toi blotti dans les bras de mon Hee-chan. Je mentirais si je n'avouais pas avoir été jaloux à la folie qu'il te permet ce genre d'attention qu'il m'avait jusqu'ici toujours refusé. Et puis avec le temps, il s'est trouvé être plus social, moins brutal dans ses réactions, tout simplement plus humain. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai enfin vu ses yeux s'éclairer d'une nouvelle lueur à ma vue. Elle n'existait pas pour toi, Trowa ou Wufei. Non une lueur qui m'était exclusivement destinée. J'ai alors compris que loin de l'éloigner de moi tu ne faisais que nous le rendre plus vivant. Ce n'est pas un hasard si lui et moi sommes enfin un peu plus proche l'un de l'autre mais bien grâce au don que tu as de nous rendre tous meilleur. 

// (4)

Au cours de son long monologue Duo n'avait pas bougé gardant son ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier croyait devoir affronter un silence accusateur auquel il aurait dut répondre par mille et une excuses et explications. Et au lieu de cela, il venait d'entendre son meilleur ami lui avouer qu'il était au courant de tout, qu'il lui en avait voulu un court moment mais que tout cela était bien loin d'eux à présent. C'était un nouveau poids de moins qui s'échappait de sa poitrine.

N'y tenant plus, il laissa une nouvelle fois s'écouler des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse. A croire que ces dernières étaient intarissables depuis ce matin. Le voyant sangloter silencieusement, Duo le força à se retourner vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face.

- Je sais toutes les épreuves que tu as du endurer et comprend que tu ais eu besoin d'une personne pour te soutenir. Je t'ai parlé de jalousie tout à l'heure, mais malgré tout, tu dois me croire quand je dis ne t'en avoir jamais voulu en ce qui concerne Heero. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais les sentiments que tu portes depuis toujours pour notre dompteur de fauve. Si j'ai une raison de t'en vouloir et d'avoir été très en colère contre toi c'est de savoir que tu souffrais sans nous avoir permis de venir à ton aide pour te soutenir.

- Mais je…

- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai depuis compris tes raisons et les respecte. Dans le cas contraire, tu peux être sur que j'aurais mis notre petit Trowa au courant dés le début de cette histoire. 

Rassurer et heureux d'un tel dénouement qu'il n'espérait pas, le petit blond se laissa cajoler une dernière fois par les bras protecteurs de son ami.

- Merci.

- Aller, il est temps pour nous d'aller rejoindre Iceberg Man.

A suivre…


	22. Nuit d'amour

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Résolument 2+1 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 20 : Nuit d'amour ?

// (1)

Finalement sa chance n'avait duré qu'un court instant. Des bruits de pas, bien que très discrets, venaient de s'arrêter devant la porte et lui n'était toujours pas couché, se trouvant, comme trop souvent depuis quelques jours, en position quelque peu précaire entre le fauteuil et son lit. Pourtant personne n'entra. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que Duo passa la tête dans la pénombre de la chambre suivit de Quatre. Ces derniers semblaient s'échanger des murmures dans le but de ne pas le réveiller, action bienveillante mais aussi et surtout bien inutile lorsqu'un certain assassin se prit les pieds dans son fauteuil s'étalant dans un grand bruit au milieu de la pièce. 

- Shit !

Etant évident que tout endormit qu'il puisse être, ce bruit l'aurait réveillé, Heero alluma pour les deux compères la lumière.

- J'espère que vous avez été plus discret dans le service administratif ou je crains le pire pour la suite de votre mission.

- Duo, ca va ?

- Hum.

// (2)

Le jeune homme se releva doucement se tenant quelque peu les côtes.

- Mouais rien de cassé.

Un regard au responsable de sa mésaventure [1] et Duo se demanda ce que faisait ce dernier à la gauche du lit d'Heero alors que lui même l'avait placé à sa droite, du coté de la fenêtre, pour la raison qu'il ne gênait justement pas à cet emplacement. Peut-être une idée de Quatre.

- Si certain laissait pas traîner leurs affaires n'importe où !

- Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

Laissant Duo se relever seul, le jeune blond s'excusa auprès du japonais.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Heero.

- Pas de problème, je ne dormais pas.

- La douleur est trop forte ?

- Non Quatre, tout va bien. On m'a juste forcé à me reposer cette après midi.

Duo sourit à cette remarque car il ne se souvenait vraiment pas l'avoir forcé à quoique ce soit. Bien au contraire. 

Une fois debout, il prit place une nouvelle fois sur le bord du lit d'Heero profitant de l'occasion pour le taquiner.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais savoir ce que nous avions trouvé.

- …

- M'en doutais. Désolé de te décevoir mais comme on veut pas trop se répéter, faudra attendre demain matin pour le résumé des faits. 

- Mais on te remercie pour le virus, il a fonctionné à merveille.

- Bien. 

// (1)

Bien. S'ils étaient de retour avec chacun le sourire aux lèvres, il pouvait en déduire que tout s'était passé sans mauvaises surprises. Rassuré, Heero se tourna alors vers son nouveau parasite.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer toi.

- Trop fatigué pour aller plus loin. Tu me fais une petite place Hee-chan ?

Exténué, Duo suivit ses paroles aux gestes et s'allongea aux cotés d'Heero, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu peux pas dormir ici.

- Juste deux minutes.

- Duo lève toi et sors de cette chambre.

- Mais il est trop tard pour rentrer à la planque. Le temps que j'y arrive, il faudra que j'en reparte.

Comme tout bon médiateur qu'il était, Quatre lui proposa une troisième solution.

- Il existe une pièce réservée au personnel de l'hôpital, tu peux y dormir si tu le souhaites.

- Pas envie.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se laissa envahir par le sommeil avant que les deux autres n'aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit. Puis, il bougea de sorte à être un peu plus contre la personne aimée, s'appuyant sans le vouloir contre la blessure d'Heero. Ce dernier retint avec difficulté la plainte qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Bien que très discret, sa douleur ne passa pas inaperçue à l'empathie de Quatre qui en déduisit l'impossibilité de laisser le très bougeant Shinigami auprès d'un blessé en convalescence.

- Je vais essayer de le réveiller.

- Laisse, il est vraiment fatigué. Ca fait des jours qu'il ne cesse de travailler, de chercher un suspect ou de me veiller. Il a bien mérité un peu de repos.

- Dans ce cas là, je vais t'aider à changer de lit.

- ?

- Tu sais bien comment il est. Il va pas cesser de te donner des coups et finira par te faire mal.

Après un regard à la forme blottit tout contre lui, Heero lui fit signe que non, il prenait le risque de le garder avec lui. En revanche, s'ils ne voulaient pas le retrouver par terre au petit matin, il était plus sur de remonter les barres de protection des deux cotés du lit. Il s'apprêtait à le faire lui même quand Quatre se précipita pour l'aider.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

- Toi aussi Quatre repose toi bien, je sens que demain va être pour nous tous une très longue journée. [2]

Heero ferma alors ses paupières pour les rouvrirent tout aussitôt.

// (1)

Bien qu'il avait la sensation qu'une seule micro seconde venait de passer, l'heure affichée sur la pendule murale et la lueur parvenant de la fenêtre ne laissait aucun doute. Le jour était levé. 

Il jeta alors un œil sur la personne qui n'avait étonnement pas bougé d'un millimètre durant leur courte nuit et se surprit à ressentir un sentiment de bien être comme il n'en avait encore que très rarement connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était si beau endormi de la sorte. L'observer dans cette lueur matinale et ce silence paisible avait quelque chose d'irréaliste. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé sans que cela ne se réalise ? 

Soudain le corps de Duo bougea légèrement tandis qu'il se mettait tout simplement à ronronner comme un chat, faisant prendre conscience à Heero qu'il lui caressait machinalement la nuque depuis son réveil. Se sentant prit sur le fait, il retira aussitôt cette main, jusqu'ici incontrôlée, pour cesser tous gestes déplacés. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Duo ne dormait plus lui non plus.

- T'arrêtes pas Hee-chan.

Prit au dépourvue, il réfléchit un long moment avant de lui faire plaisir et reprendre ses caresses.

- Tu devrais te lever Duo.

- Aucune envie, surtout que j'ai encore du temps.

- N'oublie pas qu'on ne doit pas te trouver ici.

- hum.

// (2)

Quel bonheur de se réveiller de la sorte dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Sur son petit nuage, Duo ne souhaitant pas revenir à la réalité de leur mission aussi vite, choisit d'ignorer les remarques pleines de bon sens de son ami. 

- T'as une idée pour nos vacances. Faudrait trouver un endroit calme, loin d'OZ et de cette guerre, avec la mer et du soleil…

Tout en énumérant la description du jardin d'Eden, Duo entreprit d'embrasser le cou de son petit soldat, qui n'ayant guère l'habitude de ce genre de comportement s'en trouva quelque peu déstabilisé.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- J'appose ma marque pourquoi ? ^__^ Ca te plait pas ?

// (1)

Le pilote de Wings avait bien du mal à rester de marbre sous les lèvres de son ami. Or si ce dernier ne semblait pas être gêné par la présence de Quatre, ce n'était pas tout à fait son cas. D'autant plus lorsqu'il perdit une fraction de seconde tout contrôle et émit un léger soupir de satisfaction.

// (4)

Tout les efforts de discrétion d'Heero étaient bien inutiles car le pilote de Sandrock n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quoique ce soit pour savoir qu'il allait d'ici peu, être de trop dans cette pièce. Son empathie lui indiquait clairement la teneur des sentiments ressentis à ce moment même par ses deux compagnons. Mais contre toute attente, Duo n'insista pas, cessant enfin ses assauts répétés à l'encontre du japonais. Lui aussi venait enfin de se souvenir de sa présence.

- Hello Quat-chan !

- Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé.

// (2)

Il serait bien resté ainsi des heures durant, mais des bruits dans le couloirs se firent entendre, rappelant aux occupants de la chambre que les premières tournées débutaient. Il devait se faire une raison et se lever. A contre cœur, il s'exécuta sans oublier avant son départ, d'échanger un court baiser avec son petit soldat.

// (1)

- Et cet idiot à encore oublié son téléphone dans le lit.

- Encore ?

- Quatre, arrête ça avec moi.

Un léger rire se fit alors entendre des couloirs, surprenant quelque peu l'américain qui s'y trouvait encore.

- Mon Dieu, T_T faite que je n'ai pas loupé les premiers pas d'Heero dans le monde de l'humour.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Le fauteuil pour ceux qui suivent pas.

[2] Il sait pas si bien dire le petit G-boys !


	23. Mise au point

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Réunion de groupe z'ont donc autre chose à faire (Bref, ils pensent tous à leur moitié sans en parler)

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 21 : Mise au point.

// (2)

Un court passage dans la salle réservée au personnel, le temps pour lui de prendre une douche et de se changer, et l'américain était fin prêt pour attaquer sa journée. Deux heures de permanence et il rejoindrait toute l'équipe pour le débriefing. Il était heureux. Ses nouvelles relations avec le soldat parfait et l'avancement de leur enquête ne pouvait que lui mettre du baume au cœur. Pourtant quand, il commença à rencontrer ses collègues, il comprit qu'une nouvelle catastrophe venait d'avoir lieu.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin ? Les visages sont inquiets. Tous chuchotent sur la mort mystérieuse d'un des patients. En fait ce n'est pas sa mort qui choque ces gens mais l'expression du visage du défunt lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert. Ils disent que c'est un visage d'effroi que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. La description qu'ils en font rend ma curiosité trop forte. Je dois le voir de mes yeux.

A peine Duo était-il entré dans la salle d'étude de la morgue qu'il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Lui même n'avait jusqu'alors rencontré cette expression sur le visage d'un homme qu'en un nombre infime d'occasion. A première vue, ce dernier ne pouvait être mort que de peur au sens stricte du terme. Et tout Dieu de la mort qu'il était, ce qu'il voyait l'impressionnait, le faisant redouter le jour où d'aventure, il croiserait le chemin du responsable d'une telle œuvre. 

- C'est de toi ?

- Non.

- Bien.

Trowa disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point tous ces gens. Sans les juger, on pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient inquiets. Qui avait put perpétrer un tel acte ? A part le diable en personne, Shinigami ne voyait pas. Lui même n'aurait pas été capable d'un tel résultat. Non seulement, à n'en pas douter, l'homme allongé sur la table de la morgue avait eu une fin des plus douloureuses. Mais rien, physiquement, ne laissait penser à une mort autre que naturel. Etait-il possible que ce patient à l'article de la mort ai vu les démons venir l'emporter vers son chemin de croix éternel et que la perspective de passer le reste de son éternité en enfer l'ai à ce point effrayé ? Si tel était le cas, cet homme ne devait pas avoir eu un passé des plus honnêtes.

Laissant de coté cet évènement, Duo décida de joindre au plus vite Wufei. Sally lui avait rapporté au petit matin la disquette contenant tous les dossiers cryptés de l'ordinateur à leur planque afin que le chinois s'occupe de la décoder. Il devait à présent en savoir suffisamment pour les informer si oui ou non, ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste crédible. Ayant paumé pour la énième fois son portable, il se dirigeait vers le chemin d'un téléphone fixe, quand il eut la grande surprise d'apercevoir le dernier membre du clan des dragons entrer dans la chambre 213. Ils allaient être enfin fixés.

// -

- Hello every body !!

- Par Nataku, Duo, tu peux pas être un peu plus discret, non ?

- Ce qu'il est râleur celui là.

Trente seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau pour laisser entrer Sally accompagnée de Trowa.

- Ca c'est du timing !

Voyant qu'une véritable pagaille allait encore se déclencher, Heero bien qu'extérieur à toute cette mission[1], prit les choses en mains. 

- Wufei, si on veut pas y rester des heures, il serait temps que tu leur indiques ce que tu as appris. Sally est censée m'emmener à la rééducation, tandis que Trowa doit accompagner Quatre pour ses derniers examens.

// (4)

Le jeune blond se retourna à son évocation. Heero ne l'avait donc pas oublié. Oui, ce matin se déroulait sa dernière séance suite à laquelle seulement, les médecins pourraient se déclarer quand à sa rémission ou non.

// (5)

De son coté, le pilote de Shenlong, ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Sally était arrivée quelques minutes avant son départ. Sa présence à ses cotés jusqu'au petit matin et l'absence inexpliquée du Français, ne lui avait donc pas permis de prévenir son ami qu'il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre comme il le lui avait promis. Comment ce dernier avait-il pris ce "lapin" ? Cette question ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit.

// -

Ne voyant rien venir, Duo insista.

- Wufei ?

- Sally a vu juste. Les fichiers concernent une études très poussées sur toutes nos victimes et quelques autres patients dont le point commun est d'être des hommes ou femmes assez jeunes appartenant aux organisations rebelles ou autres groupes armés contestataires du régime en place.

- Alors on en déduit aussi vite que c'est lui ?

Voyant l'étonnement non dissimulé d'Heero et Trowa, face à la réflexion de Duo, Sally prit les devants.

- J'ai eu hier soir une discussion des plus sérieuses avec le pédiatre de l'établissement. 

- Et à l'entendre, il serait heureux de tous nous réduire en pièces détachées, histoire de nous donner plus d'utilités.

- Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit de votre homme ?

- En tout cas, il est notre seule piste suffisamment crédible depuis le début de notre enquête.

- Et la fille ?

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec cela Trowa.

- On peut savoir, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr Heero ?

- J'admet qu'elle n'est pas forcement ce qu'elle dit être, mais sa présence ici n'a rien à voir avec toute cette affaire.

Un regard se croisa entre Trowa et Duo. Le japonais semblait leur cacher des choses et leur découverte du massacre de cette nuit ne pouvant appartenir qu'à une personne très au fait des méthodes de torture qui ne se voient pas, leur laissèrent soudain un doute.

- Tu nous cacherais pas des choses par hasard ?

- Tu oublies un détail, Duo.

- lequel.

- Je ne fais pas partie de votre mission. Alors que pourrais-je donc vous cacher.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est mieux qu'un aveu ce que tu viens de faire ?

Quatre sentant le besoin de venir au secours du soldat, décida de recentrer leur discussion sur ce qui les préoccupait en premier lieu.

- Que faisons nous à présent ?

- Le soucis est que rien ne nous prouve que son discours d'hier est lié à une quelconque action. Après tout, on peut pas empêcher les gens d'avoir leur propres opinions.

- Mais Wufei ce mec est un vrai malade.

- Je vais discuter de nouveau avec lui et voir si je ne peux pas lui faire avouer des faits précis.

- Fais attention à toi Sally. On ignore s'il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un dangereux psychopathe. 

- Dit tout de suite qu'une " Onna " telle que moi ne serait pas capable de se défendre face à un tel homme.

Vexé, Wufei décida de sortir. 

- Je repasse au déjeuné.

Ce dernier fut très vite suivi par Trowa et Quatre, quelque peu en retard sur leur planning, laissant l'onna en question hésiter entre partir retrouver leur principal suspect ou s'occuper de son patient.

- Tu peux y aller tout de suite.

- Tu oublies que nous devions commencer ta rééducation.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

- Tu es sur ?

- Hum.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais tenter d'approcher notre homme au plus vite.

La jeune femme partit donc à son tour.

// (1)

- Tu ne le crois pas coupable n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais plus trop Hee-chan. Si ça se trouve, il ne s'agit effectivement pas de lui. N'importe qui peut entrer dans ce bureau et utiliser l'ordinateur. 

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Tu semblais l'apprécier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer. Je suis juste déçu qu'un homme qui présentait un tel intérêt pour les enfants puisse n'être en fin de compte qu'un extrémiste de plus.

- Il a peut-être des excuses à son comportement.

- Comme quoi ?

- Des personnes qui lui sont chères ont pu souffrir à ses cotés de si longues années que sa haine soit devenue insoutenable au point qu'il choisisse cette solution.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as agi de la sorte cette nuit ?

Surpris de la remarque, Heero, ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Hier quand je me suis allongé sur ton lit, tes draps étaient bien trop froids pour que tu t'y sois trouvé depuis plus de 10 minutes.

- …

- J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas agis dans un geste gratuit.

- Je me suis contenté d'éliminer deux cauchemars et accessoirement le lieutenant formant les nouvelles recrues assignés au service des renseignements d'Oz.

// (2)

En d'autre terme, le mec responsable des tortures qu'ils subissent chaque fois que l'un d'eux se fait arrêter par l'ennemi. L'homme responsable de la mort d'un grand nombre de soldats, hommes ou femmes, dont la vie avait moins d'importance que les informations qu'ils détenaient. Duo comprenant soudain mieux le geste d'Heero, décida de ne pas pousser plus loin leur discussion, attendant une meilleur occasion d'en reparler plus longuement.

- Faut que je te laisse moi aussi. 

Il lui effleura les lèvres sans prévenir avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] D'un point du vu tout à fait théorique parce qu'en pratique…..


	24. L'attente

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 3+4+3 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 22 : L'attente.

// (4)

Nous y voilà. 

Ma dernière séance vient de se terminer et je me retrouve là dans cette petite pièce à attendre avec anxiété les résultats de leurs derniers tests. Je n'ai pas la force de parler et Trowa non plus. Assit sur ma chaise, je repense au début de cette mésaventure.

Je me rappelle si bien de ce jour où ils m'avaient appris cette nouvelle. Heero ne voulait pas m'accompagner. Cela ne concernait que moi disait-il. Mais ma peur de l'inconnu avait été bien trop visible pour qu'il accepte de m'abandonner comme il ne cessait de me le dire quelques minutes plus tôt. Les médecins étaient entrés et avaient demandé la permission de parler en sa présence. Permission accordée, ils avaient alors commencé un long discours sur l'ensemble de leur déduction menant à leur diagnostique final. Mais déjà nous n'avions pas à en entendre d'avantage. Nous étions tout deux à même de comprendre la moindre allusion et leur moindre terme. Pourquoi les médecins se croient-ils toujours dans l'obligation d'apprendre les mauvaises nouvelles aux malades avec des phrases aussi complexes ? Pourquoi ne se contentent-ils pas de vous annoncer simplement qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques jours à vivre ?

Quoiqu'il en soit Heero, prit cette nouvelle avec son sang froid habituel. Je me voyais déjà mort et enterré qu'il demandait le nom des plus grands spécialistes de toutes les colonies à même de pratiquer des expériences pour soigner le mal qui me rongeait. Si bien qu'à notre sortie de l'hôpital, il avait déjà prévu quatre voyages de quelques jours. Quatre périples, pour la visite de quatre colonies à la rencontre des quatre scientifiques recherchant à sa connaissance un traitement. 

J'étais contre, je ne voulais pas passer mes derniers jours à subir des séries d'examens interminables menant aux mêmes résultats. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais n'avais pas le courage non plus de contrer les efforts d'Heero. 

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que son objectif était la capture des quatre équipes de recherche dans le but de les réunir dans le laboratoire le plus perfectionné. La scène était totalement surréaliste. Heero contraignant tous ces chercheurs d'exceptions à travailler ensemble à la résolution de leur problème commun, les obligeant à échanger leurs points de vue et leurs recherches ou lui même se chargeait de tous les contaminer par ce même mal, histoire de leur donner du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire, les esprits de toutes ses personnes étaient si paniqués par leur rapt. Et puis le discours du responsable de leur crainte, les avait convaincu du bien fondé de son action. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'idée ou le courage de se réunir et profitaient soudain de l'occasion pour fusionner comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvé. Enfin nous ne parlons pas des quatre têtes pensantes, parmi lesquels un véritable conflit d'intérêt se mit en place. Pour faire cesser leurs disputes incessantes, Heero leur inocula comme promis le virus au cours d'une de ses visites. Mortifiés, ils s'étaient alors mis à travailler d'arrache pied. 

Lorsque j'appris, à mon retour parmi eux, par quelle extrémité, mon ami était passé, un sentiment de désespoir s'était abattu sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas accepter d'avoir été la raison d'un tel comportement de sa part. J'allais alors lui faire part de mon dégoût et de ma déception à son égard quand je compris qu'il n'en avait jamais rien fait. Cela n'avait jamais été plus que du bluff, un simple mensonge voué à les motiver. Je n'appréciais pas plus son humour, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, leur peur de mourir avait eu du bon. Un mois plus tard et nous avions un traitement expérimental, réalisé sur mesure qui me permettait de le suivre dans n'importe quel hôpital.

A présent nous sommes au terme de notre expérience. Si ces chercheurs ont vu juste nous allons pouvoir sauver des milliers de personnes et nous devrons tous notre vie à la détermination d'Heero. Dans le cas contraire, je sais que tout ce qui pouvait être mis en œuvre pour me sauver aura été fait. Alors quelque sera leur réponse, je ne pourrais avoir aucun regret. Sauf peut-être te concernant, Trowa. Toi qui semble être le seul à avoir ignoré la présence de ce mal qui me rongeait. Toi qui aujourd'hui culpabilise de ne pas avoir été la personne mettant tout en œuvre pour me sauver. Toi qui restera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ma seule raison de vouloir survivre.

// (3)

Nous y voilà. Encore quelques minutes et notre vie sera scellée. Vivrons nous heureux côte à côtes quelques jours ou quelques année ? Si seulement le ciel pouvait nous prédire des décennies. Apprendre toutes ces nouvelles sur ta personne m'a ouvert les yeux sur mon comportement à ton égard. Je pense à présent à tous ces moments que nous aurions déjà pu partager, à toutes ces petites choses qui vous rendent la vie meilleurs que nous n'avons pas encore connu par ma seule faute. Je ne suis pas un grand connaisseur de la vie, mais à tes cotés j'apprendrais, dois-je pour cela, passer par notre spécialiste made in US. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai longuement réfléchi à notre situation cette nuit et suis arrivé à cette conclusion : quelque soit la réponse que nous aurons, je te fais la promesse que je ne m'éloignerais jamais plus de toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterais à tes cotés. Que tu meurs aujourd'hui ou dans 30 ans, je ne survivrais pas à ta disparition et te rejoindrais au plus vite.

// - 

Les deux jeunes gens attendaient dans un silence total le retour du médecin traitant. Seul leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis leur entrée dans ce bureau, il y avait de cela à peine deux minutes. Ils croyaient patienter depuis des heures et pourtant il n'en était rien. Le professeur n'avait pas pour habitude de faire attendre les patients en attente de se genre de résultat. 

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, le silence se brisa, des poignets de mains furent échangées, puis vint l'instant crucial, les termes médicaux, les explications longues et parsemées de mots tantôt positifs, tantôt négatifs. Et l'instant final, la mise à mort de l'espoir ou de la peine, du futur ou de la fin. 

// (Professeur)

Après avoir mis un terme à leurs doutes, le professeur laissa les deux adolescents de nouveau seuls. Ces derniers venaient de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune pleurant à chaudes larmes. 

C'était étrange de voir deux jeunes hommes s'enlacer de la sorte, mais il comprenait que ce genre de nouvelles ne pouvait pas les laisser indifférents.

// -

Durant leur étreinte, aucun des deux pilotes ne sentit son portable vibrer de toutes ses forces.

A suivre…


	25. Discussion

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Evocation du 1+2 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 23 : Discussion.

// (2)

Duo était ressorti de leur débriefing avec l'idée que le pédiatre n'était pas le responsable d'un tel trafic ou du moins se trouvait incapable d'en être l'organisateur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un homme qui plaçait en priorités la vie des enfants, puisse à ce point être mauvais. Non, c'était impossible. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit que trop tard la jeune femme se diriger résolument vers lui. Cette dernière semblait fatiguée, les yeux un peu rougis. A n'en pas douter, elle venait de passer une mauvaise nuit.

- Bonjour Madison, t'as pas l'air bien.

- Je fais une petite allergie, rien de grave.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu ou tu vas faire peur au patient avec ta mine.

- Je vais y penser. En attendant, si tu as deux minutes à me consacrer, j'aimerais te parler.

- Bien sur. 

- Voilà je ne vais pas tarder à quitter cet hôpital et je voulais mettre au clair le comportement quelque peu étrange que j'ai pu avoir avec toi.

- ….

- C'est pas très facile à dire mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Et ca continue. J'en viens à croire que j'ai une tête à recevoir les confidences moi.

- N'hésite pas miss, je suis tout ouï.

- Voilà, c'est au sujet du patient de la chambre 213 que tu as rencontré au service des soins intensifs. J'ai vu l'attirance que tu avais pour lui et je voulais te prévenir.

Enfin quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : son secret concerne mon Heero.

- Tu apprendras un jour beaucoup de chose sur lui. Il a, entre autre, eu un passé bien difficile si on en juge par les radios de son squelette. Aussi quoiqu'il te dise, ne le rejète pas, ne juge pas ses actes sans connaître toute leur histoire. Je ne devrais pas être la personne à te dire ce genre de chose mais sous ses airs d'adolescent asocial, il reste un homme au cœur pur qui mérite qu'on s'intéresse à lui. 

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les confidences de la jeune femme. Elle semblait jouer l'avocate du diable.

- Je t'en pris prend moi au sérieux, tu découvriras sûrement qu'il n'est pas un jeune homme tout à fait comme tout le monde. Mais malgré vos différences, je reste persuadé que vous pourriez être heureux ensemble. Que chacun de vous pourrait apporter une part de lui même à l'autre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de remarque. Tu voulais donc réellement nous aider à nous mettre ensemble ?

- Je te jure que je ne me suis jamais infiltré dans ta vie privé ou la sienne, je vous regardais juste de loin, m'assurant que personne ne venait vous déranger quand tu allais le voir.

- Je te remercie pour tes conseils et tes coups de pouces. Maintenant si tu veux tout savoir, tes efforts ont porté leurs fruits et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas prêt de m'échapper.

- ^_^ super.

// (Madison)

Elle allait s'enfuir, quand Duo la rattrapa d'une prise sur son poignet.

- Attend ! pourquoi tu t'intéresses à son bonheur ? C'est un ami à toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons, qu'il m'a juste aidé à vaincre mes cauchemars, ce dont je lui serais toujours reconnaissante.

- Tes cauchemars ?

- Je pars ce soir, alors si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite à vous deux beaucoup de bonheur. Salut !

Ne souhaitant pas développer plus sa réponse qui semblait avoir perturbé son collègue, Madison partit d'un pas rapide, ne voulant pas être de nouveau stoppée par le jeune homme. Elle était heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation avec lui, car elle espérait réellement que ces deux là puissent faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Trop romantique, comme disait son frère. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire si c'était sa nature ?

// (2)

Ses cauchemars. 

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de ceux dont me parlait justement Heero à l'instant ? Mais dans ce cas comment une jeune interne peut-elle donc être liée au chef du service des tortures d'OZ ? 

J'en connais un qui va devoir répondre à mes questions.

A suivre…


	26. Scène de ménage

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 5 + ? 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 24 : Scène de ménage.

// (5)

Après être sorti de l'hôpital, Wufei se dirigea directement vers leur planque compléter ses recherches afin d'apporter quelques éléments nouveaux pour leur prochaine réunion. Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise de le voir devant la porte.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Je te rappel que nous étions censés nous voir hier soir.

- Désolé, j'ai eu des choses à faire que je ne pouvais remettre à ce matin.

- Je comprend tout à fait que tu ais des missions et autres nécessités face à votre "travail". J'aimerais seulement que tu penses à m'en avertir que je ne t'attende pas inutilement dans l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir les raisons d'un tel retard.

- Je….je n'ai pas osé.

- Tu craignais quoi ? Une scène de jalousie? Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne suis pas comme ça. Il m'arrive bien de partir moi-même en mission des semaines entières sans que tu en dises quoique ce soit, alors pourquoi réagirais-je différemment ? Nous savions très bien à quoi nous nous engagions en débutant notre relation.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de l'inquiétude…

- Ce n'est rien.

// (?)

Le jeune homme allait s'approcher de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, désireux de lui pardonner cet oubli quand ce dernier se recula aussitôt

- Je n'avais pas fini !

Amusé par la réaction de son petit dragon qui méritait vraiment son surnom. Le blond [1], se recula d'un pas, tentant de garder son sérieux pour ne pas le laisser penser qu'il pouvait se moquer de lui.

- Je disais être désolé pour l'inquiétude que je t'ai causé hier soir. Toutefois, celle-ci ne méritait pas ta présence ici même. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se serrait passé si ce n'était pas moi qui était rentré ?

- Tu te moques de moi là ?

- En ai-je l'air ?

- Et où se situe exactement le problème Wufei ? Tu crains quoi ? Qu'ils finissent par découvrir que tu as une vie en plus de la guerre ?

- Ca, ils le savent déjà.

Un espoir nouveau lui gonfla soudain le cœur. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait enfin fait ce qu'il promettait depuis tant de semaines, à savoir leur avouer toute la vérité. Dans ce cas ces compagnons avaient-ils pris cette révélation de façon si négative pour qu'il soit soudain si soucieux ?

- Tu le leur as enfin dit ?

- Non.

- Mais tu viens de ..

- Comme je le soupçonnais depuis quelques temps, il semble qu'Heero s'en soit rendu compte. Et à te voir ici, je commence à comprendre comment cela a pu être possible.

- Alors il n'y a que lui qui sais ?

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé. Il ne m'a fait que quelques sous entendus.

- Et je me tape ton humeur exécrable à cause d'une hypothèse que peut-être, il serait au courant de quelques chose. Ca te dérange tant que ça qu'ils puissent savoir que le grand Dragon ressent des sentiments pour une autre personne que lui-même ou est-ce le fait que je sois un garçon qui t'effraie dans le fait d'avouer à tes amis l'existence même de notre relation ?

// (5)

Il s'en doutait. Il était persuadé que cette discussion, comme toutes les autres, ne pouvait se terminer que par une dispute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre sa position ? Il était et resterait toujours, avant toute chose, un pilote de Gundam dont ses devoirs et obligations ne pouvaient être mis de cotés pour son simple plaisir ou confort personnel.

Mais était-ce réellement là, les raisons de son comportement ? 

Kami Sama [2] pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à sortir de l'ombre ? 

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas son statut civil ou leur relation le problème mais bien lui-même ? Lui, Chang Wuffei, ses éternelles questions intérieures, cette nécessité qu'il avait de vouloir faire les choses au mieux et avant tout son désir de préserver malgré les difficultés, en tant qu'unique descendant et survivant de son clan, les lois ancestrales régissant depuis des millénaires la dynastie des Changs. Etait-ce sa faute si exposer sa vie privée au grand jour n'en faisait pas partie ? Nul doute que cette folie lui coûterait très prochainement, ce qui aurait pu devenir la promesse d'un futur de paix et de bonheur.

A réfléchir sur leur éternel sujet de désaccord, le chinois se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait plus son compagnon depuis plusieurs minutes. De toute façon à quoi bon, il s'agissait toujours des mêmes arguments.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je viens de te le dire récupérer le double des clefs de mon appartement.

Alors voilà, c'était fini. Les paroles qu'il n'avait pas écouté étaient une rupture en bonne et du forme. Après tout cela valait mieux qu'il ne les ait pas entendu. A quoi bon, connaître tout le mal qu'il pouvait penser de lui. En quoi ces informations pourraient-elles l'aider à mieux supporter sa perte ? Ne voulant pas montrer sa peine, se fut avec un masque de colère froide qu'il lui jeta ses affaires, se contentant de conserver ses propres clefs. 

Après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, seul un long trajet en moto pourrait lui changer les idées et l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprits. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : ne pas pleurer malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur, ne pas pleurer devant lui.

Ignorant les appels, le pilote se jeta sur sa machine et partit en trombe.

// (?)

- C'est ca fuit donc la réalité. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés Chang et …..

Il regarda son aimé s'éloigner sur sa monture.

- …..et nous le resterons encore longtemps, tu peux me croire, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je penserais qu'il existe encore une infime part de toi qui puisse m'aimer.

Bien, le meilleur moyen pour résoudre leur problème était encore d'aller à la source même de celui-ci. 

Qui les empêchait de vivre leur passion en plein jour ? 

Ses camarades. 

Il les connaissait peu, mais l'un d'entre eux saurait l'écouter et lui dire ce qu'il en était réellement quant à son acceptation dans leur périmètre. Refusant d'attendre d'avantage, il prit sa propre moto et se dirigea au plus vite vers l'hôpital Kushinada, emportant avec lui les quelques affaires laissées à terre par Wufei. Regardant ces dernières, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet idiot avait du prendre une fois encore ses paroles de travers. Etait-ce sa faute s'il devait rendre l'appartement deux jours plus tôt qu'initialement prévu ?

Sur la route, avec le bruit de la circulation, lui non plus n'entendit pas le portable du numéro 05 sonner.

A suivre….. 

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Une petite idée sur l'identité de ce mystérieux jeune homme ?

[2] = Dieu


	27. Souvenir

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Sally + Auryn, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 25 : Souvenirs.

// (Sally)

La femme médecin, se dirigea d'un pas certain vers le service de pédiatrie. Ne voulant plus perdre de temps en gentilles conversations bien éduquées, elle avait pris la décision de l'attaquer de front afin d'obtenir au plus vite des informations dignes de ce nom.

- Sally, comme je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Bonjour Auryn, vous auriez quelques minutes ? Je souhaiterais reprendre notre discussion d'hier soir.

Ne pensant évidemment pas à autre chose que leur baiser échangé la veille, se fut avec un certain enthousiasme que le jeune pédiatre accepta sa demande.

- Bien sur, d'ailleurs si vous acceptez, j'aurais aimé vous inviter à dîner ce soir et …

- … et j'aimerais que nous cessions là ces discussions mielleuses. Je veux savoir si oui, ou non ce que vous m'avez dit concernant votre désir d'utiliser les soldats et autres hommes d'armes de cette hôpital à des fins de guérisons de civiles était réelle ou un simple fantasme de médecin en manque d'aventure ?

- Seriez-vous justement tenté par cette aventure ?

- Répondez moi Auryn.

- Et bien, oui. C'est une idée à laquelle je pense très sérieusement, mais j'ai le regret de devoir vous avouer que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de la mettre en action. Je ne suis en contact qu'avec les enfants qui nécessitent ces dons d'organes. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai joins. Vous, vous avez accès aux dossiers et patients correspondants à nos victimes idéales. La question devient donc : accepteriez-vous de m'aider dans mon désir de faire un monde plus beau et plus juste ?

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui cachait rien d'autre, Sally décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Parfois, ce n'était qu'une fois persuadé d'avoir à leur coté un véritable associé que ce genre d'individu avouait enfin leurs crimes. 

- Auryn, je …je serais fière de participer à la création de ce monde de paix à vos cotés.

- Merveilleux, je savais que vous seriez beaucoup plus ouverte que votre prédécesseur.

- Mon prédécesseur ?

- Oui, le professeur Morgenstern. Je pensais qu'il pourrait être intéressé par mon idée. Mais après une petite enquête sur sa personne, j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un membre actif de l'Organisation Zodiacale. Sachant mon dégoût pour tout ce qui se rapproche à la guerre, je me suis bien abstenu de tous contacts avec lui. 

- Alors il faisait parti d'OZ ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Comment aurais-je pu ?

- Et bien vous-même, avez bien quitté cette organisme pour mésentente non ?

- Vous saviez donc que j'avais travaillé pour eux ?

- Pardonnez moi Sally. Je ne souhaitais pas être indiscret, mais je devais m'assurer que vous pourriez être une bonne candidate à mon projet. Quand j'ai appris que vous aviez abandonné ces fous pour trouver une place de médecin dans un hôpital de campagne plus proche des victimes de cette guerre innommable, j'ai tout de suite vu en vous, celle qui ferait de moi un homme nouveau.

Elle l'avait échappé belle. Oui, il était connu de tous qu'elle avait appartenu un moment de sa vie aux équipes médicales à la solde du général Treize. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'elle avait rencontré les deux premiers pilotes de Gundam. Mais ce fut quelques jours plus tard, lors de l'incident Noventa et le Putsch de Treize, qu'elle avait compris son erreur de jugement. Depuis lors, elle avait effectivement abandonné ces derniers pour se consacrer à la résistance. Cet idiot venait d'ailleurs de confondre, une base arrière du quartier général de ces derniers pour une petite ville d'assiégés. 

- C'est dommage que je ne sois arrivé qu'après son départ, j'aurais bien aimé savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour cela.

- Comment ca ?

- Je viens de le croiser dans les couloirs. Si vous avez de la chance vous pouvez le trouver avant qu'il ne reparte.

- Pourquoi est-il ici ?

- Une vague histoire de récupération de matériel de recherche.

Le pédiatre prit alors un magasine sur le bureau d'une secrétaire près duquel ils discutaient. 

- Tenez c'est lui. L'homme sur la droite de cette photo.

- Le professeur Doyle !!

- Vous dites ?

N'écoutant plus son vis à vis, la jeune femme sortit aussi vite son téléphone tout en rejoignant son propre service.

- Sally que se passe t-il ?

"Au mon Dieu !", "Oh my god !", "Allah !" ou "Kami sama !", quelques soit leur pays d'origine aucun de ces êtres tout puissants ne pourraient lui pardonner la faute qu'elle venait de faire. Voilà que depuis le départ de cette mission, elle connaissait le responsable de toutes ces morts mystérieuses. Mais comment aurait-elle pu soupçonner la présence du Professeur Doyle sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce dernier sur ces lieux et qu'il avait de plus changé de nom.

Il lui fallait à présent joindre les quatre pilotes qu'ils se chargent de le stopper avant qu'il n'agisse de nouveau. D'abord Wufei, le plus éloigné de tous, pour qu'il rentre au plus vite. Malheureusement ce dernier ne répondit pas. Pour peu qu'il soit sur la route, il n'était guère étonnant qu'il n'entende pas les sonneries. Elle se contenta donc de lui laisser un message. Après quoi ni Trowa, ni Quatre ne décrochèrent à leur tour. 

- Incroyable, à quoi ca leur sert d'avoir des portables si aucun d'eux n'est capable de décrocher quand on les appelle d'urgence ?

Il n'en restait plus qu'un : Duo. Elle pianota son numéro espérant l'avoir avant de parcourir tout l'hôpital à leur recherche quand la chance fut enfin avec elle.

- Duo !

- Désolé Sally, cet idiot à oublié son portable dans la chambre.

- Heero, j'ai enfin trouvé qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de toi à ton arrivé n'est autre qu'un chercheur appartenant aux services des études médicales d'OZ. Le connaissant, je suis persuadé qu'il utilise les victimes à des fins expérimentales.

- Alors, je vais avoir un sérieux problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il vient d'entrer.

- Il …. et merde.

Gardant le téléphone en main, Sally se précipita au plus vite vers la chambre d'Heero. Elle ne doutait pas des capacités de ce dernier à se défendre en temps normal mais il n'était pas totalement remis et une très mauvaise intuition ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Ignorant le personnel qu'elle bousculait, se fut l'arme au point qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

A suivre…..


	28. Visite de courtoisie

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : ?+5 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 26 : Visite de courtoisie.

// (?)

Wufei l'avait informé qu'Heero semblait être au courant de leur relation, sans l'avoir toutefois avoué. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement passer inaperçu. Il avait donc prit sa décision. Bien qu'il ait promis au début de leur fréquentation de ne jamais aller à leur rencontre, il était bien décidé à parler avec le Pilote de Wings, histoire de s'assurer s'il serait ou non accepté dans leur monde. 

Wufei, ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il avait depuis très longtemps réalisé que ce qui le retenait d'avouer leur relation, était la peur de se voir rejeté par ses compagnons d'armes, devenus depuis la destruction de sa colonie et la disparition de son clan sa seule famille. Il comprenait son besoin de rester auprès d'eux et n'hésiterait pas, le jour venu, à sacrifier leur bonheur commun si ce dernier était la conséquence d'une séparation entre ces cinq adolescents. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres et lui ne comptait pas briser leur liens. Il espérait juste trouver une place aux cotés de son dragon.

Après cette courte réflexion, il entra donc dans l'hôpital, bien décidé à régler définitivement, toute cette affaire.

// -

- Vous cherchez ?

- La chambre d'Odin Lowe s'il vous plait.

Quelques secondes après avoir tapé sur son clavier la secrétaire lui répondit

- N°213, 2ème étage, service des ….

- Merci.

- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout de suite. Les visites sont interdites en début d'après midi, vous aller devoir patienter encore une petite heure.

- S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps et je ne voudrais pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Que ce passe t'il Windy ?

// (Madison)

Une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi long et blond que lui, s'approcha d'eux. [1]

- Ce monsieur veut voir le patient de la chambre 213.

- Monsieur Quartz Raberba ?

- Non, Odin Lowe.

L'interne n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce jeune homme avait dit n'avoir aucun proche encore vivant. 

- Laisse le y aller.

- Mais le règlement.

- Ce patient n'a encore jamais eu de visite, alors il serait dommage que la seule dont il puisse profiter lui soit refusée en raison d'un stupide règlement.

- Merci mademoiselle.

- Ce n'est rien, contentez-vous de ne pas faire de bruit dans les couloirs. A cette heure-ci la plupart de nos patients dorment.

Il l'informa qu'il avait bien reçu le message d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Voyant la jeune interne toute blanche, la secrétaire s'inquiéta quelque peu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtises. Imaginez qu'il soit son ex-petit ami venu faire la paix avec lui et qu'il le trouve dans les bras de l'infirmier. _Je la sens mal cette histoire_ ^_^ 

// (6)

Arrivé à l'étage, le jeune homme connu sous le nom de Zeck Marquise, croisa un brancard sur lequel reposait un corps inanimé recouvert d'un long drap, avant de trouver la porte recherchée. Il avait beau être un soldat, franchir celle-ci était pour lui plus difficile qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Prenant une grande respiration, il l'ouvrit enfin.

- C'était bien la peine d'autant stresser.

La pièce était vide.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la présence d'une chaussure dans l'entrée l'intrigua. S'approchant un peu plus près, il aperçu très vite le corps du lieutenant Poe allongé à terre. Un rapide examen, l'informa que cette dernière n'avait que perdu connaissance sans être plus blessé. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mission d'infiltration qu'ils réalisaient tous ? 

Un mauvais pressentiment le convainquit de partir à la recherche du n°01. 

Le brancard.

Etait-il possible que ?

Bzzzz bzzzz , Bzzzzz bzzzz [2]

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Wufei le fit sursauter. L'écran lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait du répondeur, il décrocha sans crainte et à l'écoute du message, comprit qu'il existait effectivement un lien entre tout cela.

Alors que des bruits de pas et d'une conversation l'informait qu'on approchait, il suivit son instinct et partit à la poursuite de l'homme croisé quelques minutes auparavant dans le couloir. Si ce dernier n'était en rien responsable, il pourrait toujours avoir été témoin d'un fait étrange pouvant l'amener à comprendre l'absence d'Heero. Or s'il restait ici même à attendre le retour des G-boys, le temps qu'il leur explique sa présence en ces lieux et leur seul témoin pouvait disparaître.

Redevenu le soldat discret et efficace qu'il avait toujours été, ce fut sans être aperçu qu'il traversa de nouveau le hall d'entrée, suivant à vue l'homme au brancard.

// (Madison)

Au bureau des admissions la jeune interne n'en revenait toujours pas. Leur mystérieux patient avait finalement au moins un ami qui tienne à lui. Elle espérait avec force que lui avoir permis d'aller le voir n'avait pas rendu la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être. 

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------

[1] Jeune homme, beau, voir canon super bien foutu aux longs cheveux blond couleur or. Inutile de faire croire à un pseudo suspens, tout le monde à bien reconnu : Zeeeeeeeckkkkkkkks ^___^ Désolé pour les oreilles ^^ 

[2] ^^ Vi, je sais ça fait plus moustique que sonnerie de téléphone.


	29. L'enlevement

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 2+1, 3+4, 5+Sally

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 27: L'enlèvement.

// (5)

Le hasard voulu que sa moto l'entraîne vers l'hôpital. La force de l'habitude sans aucun doute. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse du désir inconscient qu'il avait de vouloir reprendre sa discussion avec Heero. Quelle ironie d'avouer qu'il allait chercher des réponses à ses conflits internes vers le soldat le plus handicapé sentimentalement parlant qui existait sur cette terre. 

Dans le hall d'entrée, une femme appartenant au service des admissions et l'interne Madison étaient si passionnées dans leur discussion qu'elles ne firent même pas attention à son passage. Il en était heureux car n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de chercher une bonne excuse pour outrepasser les heures de visites officielles.

// (3)

Ils en avaient enfin fini. Bientôt, tout cela ne saurait plus qu'un vieux souvenir, pénible certes mais loin, très loin derrière eux. Ne pouvant réprimer sa joie, le jeune homme serra avec tendresse une nouvelle fois la main de son compagnon. Ils se dirigeaient dans une évidence même, vers la chambre rejoindre Heero pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après tout, il resterait à jamais celui qui avait sauvé de la mort l'homme qu'il aimait. Et pour cela il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

// (2)

Comme à son habitude, ce fut dans la précipitation que Duo arriva dans le dernier tournant. Il était temps qu'il termine leur mission, car lui ne supportait plus d'être la proie de n'importe quel médecin le jugeant indispensable à leurs visites. Arrivé à l'une des extrémités du couloir, il aperçu en son centre, devant une porte, un couple enlacé. Le sourire de Quatre laissant présager de très bonnes nouvelles et l'arrivée de Wufei à l'autre bout, le fit rire aux éclats. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient synchro sur ce coup là !

// -

Tous réunis lorsque Quatre ouvrit la porte, ce fut dans la panique qu'ils aperçurent Sally inanimée sur le sol.

Wufei se précipita sur la jeune femme, pour la déposer avec douceur sur l'un des lits, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessé, tandis que Duo sentait la crise d'angoisse prendre possession de tous ses moyens devant l'absence évidente d'Heero.

- Reste calme maxwell.

- Rester calme ! ! ! ! Comment voulez vous que je reste calme, sachant que Sally vient de se faire à moitié fracasser la tête par un fou dangereux qui a choisi Heero comme future victime de ses plans morbides et qu'on a absolument aucune idée de qui il s'agit et de comment les retrouver ?!

- C'est pas en paniquant que tu régleras quoique ce soit.

// (2)

Ces paroles étaient blessantes. Il ne paniquait pas. Il ne perdait même pas son sang froid. Il était juste particulièrement inquiet et le montrait.

- Tu fais chier Barton. Je voudrais voir ta réaction s'il s'agissait de Quatre.

Ce dernier s'approcha alors doucement de son ami dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu par sa présence rassurante, s'apprêtant à lui mentir éhontément aux vues de ce que lui informait soudain son empathie 

- Duo, on va le retrouver et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne lui ai encore rien arrivé.

Un murmure, signe du réveil de Sally, les firent tous se tourner vers elle.

- Sally, tu te sens bien ?

- Ca pourrait être mieux mais ca pourrait être pire. Je te remercie de t'en soucier Wufei. Que faites vous donc tous ici ?

- On vient de te trouver inconsciente au sol. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ?

- Et d'où se trouve Heero ?

// (Sally)

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se redresser aidé de Trowa et Wufei qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard. 

- C'était donc bien le pédiatre ?

- Non Duo. Cet abrutit n'a jamais été jusqu'aux actes. 

- Alors Qui ?

- Le professeur Doyle !

Voyant qu'aucun des quatre pilotes ne comprenaient ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle reprit plus doucement.

- Le chirurgien qui s'est occupé d'Heero.

- Morganstern ? Celui qui est reparti dans ses quartiers la main explosée ?

- C'est lui. Il travaillait pour OZ il y a encore peu et s'occupait de recherches sur la comptabilité lors des greffes d'organes.

- Et ?

- Et à mon époque il n'était pas loin de la solution. Il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui, il l'ai trouvé et la mette à profit pour répondre aux demandes des hôpitaux réservés à l'élite d'OZ. 

- Alors les rebelles serviraient de pièces détachées pour remettre sur pied leurs ennemis ?

- Quelle horreur !

- Ce ne sont que des présomptions.

- Et Heero ? Il serait toujours dans l'hôpital ?

- Duo, je…

Comment lui dire qu'il risquait d'y avoir quelques complications avec Heero.

- Sa blessure l'empêche aujourd'hui d'agir au sein même de l'hôpital sans émettre de soupçons, et puis….Duo, Heero lui a brisé la main et peut-être éliminé toutes possibilités de jamais reprendre la chirurgie, alors j'ai peur qu'il ne mette pas autant de doigté pour ce qui sera très certainement sa dernière opération de prélèvement. 

// (4)

Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire à un Shinigami survolté comme l'était devenu Duo. Ne cessant de chercher une solution, Quatre reprit leur raisonnement du départ.

- S'il ne veux pas réaliser l'opération ici même lors d'un acte chirurgical "officiel ", comme nous supposons qu'il l'a toujours fait auparavant. Où peut-il donc se rendre ? Y'a t'il un hôpital militaire appartenant à OZ dans cette ville ?

- Non…… Hé ! ! ! ! !

Tous étaient en pleine réflexion, quand le cri de Sally les prirent par surprise.

- Wufei, tu m'as mise sur un portable qui vibre ! ! !

- Désolé ^^ 

- C'est le tiens Duo, Heero ne cessait de se plaindre que tu l'oublies ici.

Dépité, ce dernier le prit en main pour le tendre aussitôt à Wufei.

- Non, celui-ci est à Wufy.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas ….

// (5)

Ne comprenant pas comment cela pouvait être possible et n'ayant pas relevé l'erreur effectuée par l'américain dans son nom, ce dernier décrocha et écouta très attentivement, sans dire un seul mot avant de raccrocher.

- Je sais où se trouve Heero.

- Comment ?

- Où ?

- Trowa, on verra ça plus tard. Duo, ce serait dans une sorte de clinique désaffectée située près d'un centre de triage ferroviaire.

A peine avait-il fini que l'américain se précipitait dehors, …

- Attend nous Duo !

…vite suivi de Quatre puis de Trowa. Seul Wufei, avait quelques réticences à quitter Sally.

- Dépêche toi. La personne qui vient de t'appeler aura peut-être besoin de votre aide.

- Je…. c'est .

- Tu me le diras plus tard.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Et pas de bêtises. Je ne voudrais pas rester la seule représentante de la colonie L5 sur Terre.

- Pas d'inquiétude.

// (Sally)

Elle le regarda alors partir à son tour en courant. 

Depuis sa rencontre avec ce fier guerrier, elle s'était prise à aimer de nouveau son passé. Leur origine commune n'avait depuis fait que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Seul survivant d'une même patrie, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se sentir proche l'un de l'autre. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas réciproquement leur dernière famille de sang.

A suivre….


	30. Bienvenue en enfer

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : Vue la position dans laquelle se trouve 01, il a autre chose à penser.

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 28 : Bienvenue en enfer.

// (1)

Valait-il mieux pour lui qu'il ouvre les yeux ?

A dire vrai, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Son entraînement lui avait appris si besoin est, à contrôler les réactions de son corps. Les machines le croyaient alors dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il pouvait percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait. Or, cette fois-ci, cette capacité était belle et bien inutile. Car malgré toute sa volonté, il se trouvait être incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Un analyse rapide lui laissait donc à penser qu'il venait de recevoir une injection de paralysant.

Cédant à la tentation, le jeune homme décida de prendre le risque de soulever ses paupières.

A n'en pas douter, il venait de faire une erreur.

- Enfin remis de votre petite charge électrique ?

Charge électrique. Oui, il se souvenait avoir décroché le téléphone de Duo, lorsque le professeur était entré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait alors constaté sa présence à ses cotés qu'au moment même où ce dernier lui infligeait une puissante charge électrique à l'aide d'un petit transformateur. A peine, avait-il alors senti le portable s'échapper de ses mains, qu'il perdait tous repères, entraîné dans la pénombre de l'inconscience.

- Bien. J'avoue avoir attendu votre réveil avec une certaine impatience. Comme vous pouvez le constater vous vous trouvez dans une ancienne salle d'opération. Et malgré l'absence de tout anesthésiste, je dois vous informer que nous allons commencer. Ne soyez pas inquiet, je vais me contenter de vous prélever quelques organes suite à quoi je vous laisserais en paix. …..

Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? 

Heero cherchait à toute vitesse une solution à son problème lorsqu'il vit le Professeur Frankenstein s'approcher de lui un scalpel à la main.

Pas paniquer. 

Ils étaient à la poursuite des responsables qui prélevaient des organes dans les corps de rebelles venus à l'hôpital Kushinada dans l'espoir d'y trouver des soins adéquates et voilà que le coupable se trouvait être le chirurgien qu'il avait eu à son arrivé dans cet établissement. Médecin dont l'une des mains encore sous plâtre avait été brisée par sa personne. Nul doute qu'il n'allait guère survivre à cette mission. Mission dont ironiquement il ne faisait même pas partie.

Le médecin s'approcha doucement mais sûrement du jeune pilote allongé sur une table d'opération pour, sans une seconde d'hésitation, lui déchirer sa chemise d'hôpital et commencer son forfait de sa seule main valide. 

Après avoir recouvert sa peau d'une solution désinfectante, le scalpel s'enfonça dans sa chair comme dans du beurre et étonnement, il ne ressentit rien. Il devait bien avouer que la vision du premier contact entre cet instrument froid et son corps lui inspirait une peur difficile à gérer. Mais voilà, que la solution injectée précédemment avait pour effet d'annihiler toutes sensations. Il se voyait opérer à vif et pourtant ne percevait pas le moindre picotement. 

// (Doyle)

Le professeur n'avait pas envie que cela se passe aussi facilement pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui avait fait ressentir une douleur totalement inacceptable lorsqu'il lui avait brisé la main et il était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille dans les derniers moments de sa vie. Mais voilà le puissant paralysant qu'il avait utilisé afin d'être maître de cet adolescent athlétique, jouait en la faveur de ce dernier l'empêchant de ressentir toutes douleurs. Constatant que la simple vue de son opération ne l'impressionnait pas plus, il décida d'inverser les effets de son calmant. 

Posant son scalpel sur une petite table, l'homme prit en main une nouvelle seringue pour l'infiltrer dans une veine de son patient. Dans quelques minutes seulement, il pourrait enfin assouvir son désir de l'entendre hurler à mort. Ils y étaient presque quand un bip régulier s'échappa de sa poche. Son fichu biper l'informait que les "transporteurs" étaient arrivés. N'étant pas habitués à ces locaux, ces derniers avaient convenu avec lui d'un signal pour qu'il vienne à leur rencontre. 

Son patient étant encore sous l'influence de ses drogues, le professeur décida de s'absenter quelques minutes, non sans l'avoir préalablement attaché.

- Des amis à moi sont en avances. Je vais devoir vous laisser seul une petite minute. Mais n'ayez crainte, je reviens vite finir ce que nous avons commencé.

// (1)

Le médecin, venait à peine de disparaître qu'Heero sentait déjà le retour dans le monde des vivants de ses centres nerveux. C'était le moment ou jamais de tenter sa chance. Se contorsionnant tant que ses attaches le lui permettaient, il réussit non sans mal à prendre en main le scalpel laissé négligemment non loin de lui. Une fois en main, il commença à réaliser de fines coupures sur la lanière qui immobilisait son poignet droit. Encore quelques secondes de ce traitement et il réussissait à libérer sa main. Celle-ci dégagée de toutes entraves, le jeune pilote réussit à se détacher intégralement avant de tenter de se lever.

Il n'avait pas encore touché terre, qu'une violente douleur le fit maladroitement tomber, renversant dans sa chute, la petite table surchargée d'instruments de toutes sortes. 

Il lui fallait à présent rassembler ses forces au plus vite car le bruit qu'il venait de faire, n'étant très certainement pas passé inaperçu, ne tarderait pas à les faire revenir. A peine y pensait-il qu'il sentit des bras puissants le soulever pour le reposer délicatement sur la table. Tournant son visage vers la personne bien trop forte pour appartenir à ce fou de médecin, il le reconnu..

- Zeck ??

- Désolé du retard, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

- Ravi de te revoir moi aussi.

Heero tenta de se relever de nouveau pour s'effondrer une fois encore dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. 

Regardant la marre de sang qui commençait à se créer à leurs pieds, Zeck prit conscience qu'ils avaient un sérieux problème. Forçant le Perfect Soldier à rester assis sur la table, il s'empara d'une compresse qu'il pressa de toute ses forces sur la plaie béante de ce dernier avant de le prendre tout simplement dans ses bras.

Heero s'apprêtait à riposter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce traitement de faveur, quand le blond l'intima de se taire, du bruit les informait que plusieurs hommes étaient de retour.

// (6)

Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. 

Portant le jeune pilote tout ensanglanté dans ses bras, il ne cessait de penser qu'il devait à tout prix réussir à le faire sortir de là au plus vite avant que son hémorragie n'ai finalement raison de lui. 

Après son coup de fil, les autres G-boys ne devaient plus tarder à arriver. Ne connaissant aucun numéro autres que celui de Wufei, qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu quelques difficultés à obtenir, il avait laissé le portable de ce dernier aux cotés du lieutenant Poe pour prendre à sa place celui déjà présent dans la chambre. Son idée semblait avoir fonctionné puisqu'à peine arrivé devant les portes de cette ancienne clinique désaffectée, il avait bel et bien eu son cher Wufei au bout du fil. A n'en pas douter ce dernier devait être en colère après lui. Mais cela ne serait rien s'il ne réussissait pas à sortir Heero vivant de ce cauchemar.

Ce dernier bien que très grièvement blessé, ne cessait plus de se débattre pour qu'il le repose à terre. Les frêles silhouettes de ces garçons avaient tendance à lui faire oublier qu'il s'agissait avant tout de soldats et que celui avec lequel il se trouvait en cet instant n'était pas nommé par ses compagnons le Perfect Soldier sans raison. 

Répondant enfin à son désir, l'ancien bras droit de Treize, déposa Heero à terre.

// (1)

- On peux savoir pourquoi on fuit un médecin si peu dangereux ?

- J'ai tendance à vouloir te faire soigner avant toutes choses. On pourra toujours retrouver ce barge plus tard. De plus, il se trouve qu'il vient d'être rejoins par une équipe de trois soldats entraînés dont le but initial doit être de transporter tes organes aux vues des petites glacières qu'ils transportent. Je suppose qu'une fois son opération terminée, il était prévu que ton médecin traitant accompagne celles-ci du cotés des receveurs.

- Et t'as peur de trois pauvres types ?

Le jeune homme sourd aux inquiétudes de son aîné se releva bien décidé lui, à aller les affronter.

- Quelle tête de mule.

Ne pouvant raisonnablement pas le laisser seul, Zeck le suivit, quelques secondes seulement avant que les hommes en questions ne les repèrent. Fidel à sa réputation, le blessé se débarrassa du premier garde laissant les deux autres à la charge de Merquise.

Lorsque le médecin les rejoint à son tour, ce fut sans aucune difficulté qu'Heero le mit à terre.

- Zeck, ton arme !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de tendre sa main vers son équipier improvisé, sans même lui adresser un regard. Trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Milliardo la lui tendit.

Une balle tirée dans chacune des deux jambes plus tard et Heero débuta son interrogatoire. 

// (6)

Une fois encore, lui ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de sang froid et de cruauté dans les actes de ce garçon. Comment se douter que ces si jeunes adolescents pouvaient être à se point sans pitié. 

Les informations nécessaires obtenues sans grandes difficultés, Heero se détourna de sa cible. Leur mission était belle et bien terminée. Il connaissait les mobiles et le plan d'action suivis par cet homme au cours de ces derniers mois. Il pourrait donc enfin, prendre quelques minutes de repos après avoir trouvé un moyen de faire parvenir ces informations à ses compagnons.

Il rendait l'arme à son propriétaire quand ce dernier fit feu tout aussitôt. 

Sans même une soubresaut de surprise, Heero se retourna pour voir s'effondrer le corps sans vie de feu son chirurgien qui tenait dans sa main valide, une arme pointée sur sa personne.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

A suivre…


	31. Nécessité d’une thérapie de groupe

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 6+1 ??? Mais non, quoi que….;

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 29 : Nécessité d'une thérapie de groupe. [1]

// (1)

Le corps sans vie du médecin, s'étalait devant eux, quand Heero sentit ses forces s'échapper.

Comme si son organise n'avait attendu que ce moment pour venir rappeler sa présence, les jambes du japonais l'abandonnèrent. Il allait encore finir à terre.

- K'so

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Foutue blessure.

// (6)

La réponse du jeune homme rappela soudain à Zeck que ce dernier était effectivement blessé avant même l'importante entaille qu'il venait de recevoir depuis peu. Suite à son attitude au cours des dernières minutes, il avait tendance à oublier le fait qu'Heero restait avant tout un être humain fait de chaire et donc tout autant exposé à la mort que tout à chacun.

- Assis toi là, deux minutes.

Ignorant les gestes de refus du petit soldat, Merquise l'aida à s'asseoir à terre avant de se placer à ses cotés.

- Juste par curiosité, pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je venais te voir quand j'ai assisté à ton enlèvement.

- Et comme tout bon héros solitaire que tu es, t'as volé à mon secours.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Que tu t'amuses à jouer les anges gardiens avec nous ? Vu ma situation, je serais particulièrement hypocrite de m'en plaindre.

- Tu as changé Yuy.

- Faut croire que même les terroristes finissent par grandir.

// (1)

Oui, il avait changé et plus qu'un peu. La preuve en était que c'était lui aujourd'hui qui tentait de débuter une conversation

- Et tu venais pour ?

- Hum ?

- Tu voulais pas prendre connaissance de notre bénédiction pour ta vie commune avec Wufei par hasard ?

- Alors tu étais effectivement au courant de notre relation.

- Ce serait dur de passer à coté.

- Crois le ou pas mais lui était jusqu'à hier persuadé du contraire.

- Erreur, il voulait y croire.

- Résultat des courses ? Ma dernière prise de position dans cette guerre nous sera t'elle fatale ?

- C'est pas comme si tu étais notre ennemi, t'as juste pris une troisième voie. 

- Mon passé ne pose donc pas de problème ?

- Une fois encore, ayant moi aussi agit pour le compte de Treize [2], je serais assez mal placé pour te faire la morale. De plus, tu n'aurais pas été accepté par un seul d'entre nous, cela fait longtemps que vous ne seriez plus ensemble.

- Tu sais Yuy, je suis le premier surpris mais il n'avait pas tord.

- hum ?

- Encore un peu et la guerre terminée, tu pourras te recycler dans la psychologie.

Comment veulent-il que j'agisse autrement, je semble avoir le don d'attirer toutes personnes en recherche de réponses. Quel comble quand on sait que je reste incapable de décrypter mes propres sentiments.

- Puisque tu le prends si bien, je rajouterais ceci. Reste patient avec lui. Il n'a pas honte de toi ou de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, c'est juste la peur de nous perdre qui le pousse à agir de la sorte. 

- Si tu me dis que vous le savez et que lui même se doute de votre connaissance, comment peut-il craindre une révélation qui n'existe plus ,

- On a tous nos secrets, la plupart sont connus de nous tous, mais en parler serait nous obliger nous-même à en prendre conscience.

- Tu crois pas qu'une relation, on en prend conscience dés le départ.

- Je te le répète, en parler la rendrait réelle, la rendre réelle te transforme en quelque chose de vrai capable de mourir, de le quitter ou de le trahir. L'ignorer, c'est ignorer la fait que tu puisses un jour le faire souffrir.

- Je vois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu leur caches qu'il ne sache déjà.

- je….

Heero eut besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre, il voyait Duo dans son esprit, son attention, envers lui, ses sentiments……

- …que je puisse avoir moi aussi des limites.

Satisfait de cet aveux, Zeck observa plus attentivement ce qui fut à une époque pas si lointaine son ennemi.

- Vas t'en maintenant. Si Wufei s'aperçoit que tu n'as pas respecté votre contrat t'es un homme mort. 

- Ben voyons et ça va pas paraître suspect que tu t'en sortes aussi bien tout seul ?

- T'oublies un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Je suis le Soldat Parfait.

// (6)

Oh non, le soldat parfait ne se serait jamais permis de me faire ce genre de remarque pleine d'humour et de sous entendus.

- Vantard ! Il avait bonne mine le Perfect Soldier à mon arrivée.

A ces mots, l'héritier du Royaume de Sank, fit une nouvelle fois pression sur la dernière blessure de son camarade. Le léger sourire qu'Heero ne resservait qu'à son rival de toujours s'effaça aussitôt, tandis qu'il lui renouvelait son ordre.

- Décampe, je te dis.

- Peur qu'on te vole la vedette ?

Un second coup d'œil au pilote et il comprit que les changements de sa voix, devenue soudainement plus lointaine et moins froide, étaient du au fait qu'il s'endormait.

- Heero ?

- Je comprend pas.

- Qu'est-ce tu ne comprends pas Yuy ?

- L'envie de dormir. 

- C'est un somnifère que je viens de te donner, tu n'as pas senti la piqûre que je viens de te faire ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca sert à rien que tu restes éveillé plus longtemps, alors laisse toi aller.

- Je ne dois pas ………

- T'inquiètes pas, je reste ici jusqu'à leur arrivée, tu ne risques plus rien.

- Va t'en Ze……

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme était déjà profondément endormi.

- Ils ont beau avoir fait de vous les meilleurs soldats qui soit, vous rester pour certaines choses de vrais gamins.

Un regard chargé de tendresse vers le jeune homme assit à ses cotés et Zeck, l'entoura de l'un de ses bras.

- Crois le ou pas mais notre petit dragon serait encore plus en colère contre moi, si il t'arrivait quoique ce soit que je puisse éviter. Alors je ne t'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir la certitude qu'ils sont là près de toi.

L'adolescent inconscient, se reposa alors doucement contre leur nouvel allié, répondant à sa manière qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien accepté auprès d'eux, tandis que des bruits de pas et de conversation l'informaient de l'arrivée imminente de la cavalerie.

- A la prochaine Yuy, sur un champ de bataille.

A suivre….

-----------------------------------------------

[1] A propos de Thérapie, je vous conseille "Thérapie de groupe" : une fic écrite par Electra, une amie de moi 

[2] Pour ceux qui ont vu la deuxième saison de la série, je fais référence aux épisodes où Heero pilote Epyon pour le compte de Treize.


	32. Réveil difficile

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi 

Genre : Mission médicale

Couples : 1+2 

****

Hôpital.

****

Chap 30 : Réveil difficile.

// (1)

Brouillard, murmure, maux de tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours les mêmes symptômes.

A croire qu'il n'était plus bon à rien, ces derniers temps.

A première vue, il semblait être couché sur un lit. Sans aucun doute de nouveau dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il se préparait à affronter la violence d'un éclairage au néon lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur une douce pénombre.

Un regard vers sa gauche et il y vit les rideaux de la fenêtre fermés, ce qui expliquait ce faible éclairage.

- Bien dormi ?

Il tourna un peu plus son visage vers l'origine de la voix et ne fut guère surpris de voir une silhouette habillée tout de noir, assise à son chevet. 

- Tu ne portes plus ta blouse ?

- Fin observateur. Non, je ne la porte plus. Notre mission étant terminée, je me suis empressé de rendre mon tablier. Pourquoi, tu me trouvais plus sexy avec ? Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais toujours faire un compromis et la porter de nouveau rien que pour toi.

- Baka.

- Hummmmm… doux son à mon oreille.

Heero ne dit plus rien, se contentant d'observer l'américain lui parler encore et toujours. A croire qu'il s'agissait d'une condition sine qua non au bon fonctionnement de sa respiration.

- Heero ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, t'es en train de sourire bêtement depuis plus de dix minutes. Pas que ça me dérange bien au contraire, mais la dernière fois que ça t'es arrivé, on était pas sur de te garder en vie auprès de nous alors je m'inquiète un peu.

Aussitôt informé de son inexcusable et bien inexplicable laisser aller, son visage reprit une teneur quelque peu plus "normale". Voilà qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui même. Que devait-il donc en déduire ?

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Si vous avez terminé votre mission, pourquoi on est toujours là ?

- Disons qu'on a fait le choix de tous quitter nos couvertures sans disparaître du jour au lendemain, alors il en ait de même pour toi. 

- ...

- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on ne te retrouve inconscient devant 4 cadavres ?

- Tout à l'heure.

Devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon, il se sentit dans l'obligation de s'expliquer.

- Pas envie de me répéter.

- Ok.

// (2)

Ne voulant pas en ajouter à son très probable mal de tête, Duo se força au silence un long moment. Il ne souhaitait pas déranger Heero qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, même si l'envie de lui demander les raisons pouvant nécessiter tant de réflexion lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Duo ?

- Oui !

Trop surprit qu'Heero puisse débuter de lui-même une discussion, l'américain se releva comme un ressort, pour s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur le bord du lit.

- T'as finalement trouvé où on irait ?

- Où ?

Comprenant soudain de quoi il parlait, se fut avec un sourire digne du Shinigami qu'il commença à exposer ses plans de vacances, tout en s'installant aux cotés du futur "élève" de ses cours privés : comment-ne-rien-faire-de-ses-journées

- J'ai découvert l'existence de quelques îles sympas trèèèèèèèès éloignées du royaume de Sank……

Et de nouveau le visage jusqu'alors toujours si dur et glacial du soldat se détendit laissant s'échapper un faible mais très explicite sourire. Particulièrement attentif à ses moindres paroles, Heero fini par reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo, au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

A suivre…


	33. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy Adresse : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr Origine : Gundam Wings Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi Genre : Mission médicale Couples : 2+1  
  
Hôpital.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Les G-boys sortirent sans attendre une seconde de plus de l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur voiture dans le parking de ce dernier. A peine Heero avait- il reprit conscience qu'ils avaient décidé dans un bel ensemble de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Tous étaient heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec leur mission et de pouvoir s'éloigner de cet établissement au non de cauchemar.  
  
Se fut dans une parfaite coordination, qu'ils prirent tous place dans le véhicule comportant à l'avant comme à l'arrière trois places. Comme à son habitude, Trowa pris le volant, Quatre à ses cotés, lui même à la gauche de Wufei tandis que Duo restait à l'arrière prenant soin de son Hee-chan, qui pour minimiser la douleur restait allongé, reposant sa tête sur les genoux du natté.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de 300m que l'éternel bavard prit la parole.  
  
- Maintenant que tout est terminé, tu peux nous dire qui était cette Madison ? - Personne, ce nom n'existe dans aucun état civil. - Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle ne te mentait pas ?  
  
Wufei prit alors la parole.  
  
- Suite à mes dernières recherches, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un médecin confirmé qui travaille auprès d'unités d'élites rebelles de la région, dont son petit frère faisait parti. Il s'est fait emprisonner, il y déjà plusieurs mois et lorsque ses compagnons sont venus le libérer, il n'avait déjà plus toute sa raison. - Il l'ont rendu fou ? - En plus d'aveugle et dépourvu de ses mains. [1] - Ok, pas la peine de nous donner plus de détails. L'ordure responsable de ce type de massacre est sous terre et nous le devons à mon Hee-chan. - Duo ! - Désolé Quatre, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec lui. On reste quand même des être humains.  
  
N'appréciant pas d'avoir été lâchement trahis par Wufei, Heero lui lança une petite perche.  
  
- Des êtres humains avec leur secrets. - Wuffy, il parle de quoi là ? - Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter Maxwell !!! C'est WUFEI !!!!!! - Certes, mais que cela ne t'empêches pas de répondre à la question. - Je.. - Viiiiiii. - J'ai quelques choses à vous dire. - Ce serait pas en rapport avec le fait qu'on ait retrouvé Heero seul avec mon portable et que ce dernier refuse de nous confirmer qu'il est bien à l'origine de l'appel que tu as reçus avant hier ? - Hum.  
  
- Personne d'autre n'a à nous avouer un gros secret ? Quatre ? - Si, je dois effectivement vous parler. - Et toi Trowa rien à nous cacher ? - Peut-être. - Ok, vu que je ne suis très certainement pas en reste, on s'y prend comment ? - Dans l'ordre. - Heero ? Me dit pas que toi aussi.  
  
FIN. ----------------------------------------------- [1] Désolé, je cherchais un truc pouvant donner raisonnablement envie à sa s?ur de tuer le responsable de l'état de son frère ^^ ; ; ; Pour les âmes sensibles : encore pardon.  
  
Mimi Yuy Juin à Août 2002  
  
Alors un gros, gros MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Tout ce que j'espère est de ne pas avoir trop bâclé la fin et qu'elle vous aura plut. Miciiiii encore ^_____^ Mimi 


End file.
